The Trouble With The Truth
by Msmelanie
Summary: The gundam wing kids are punished for messing around, but their punishment leads them to a time machine where they find out the truth about what their mothers were keeping from them: their fathers.
1. Where Are the Kids?

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own. Quick note: From here on out anything in red is A.C. 197 and anything in black is D.C. 4.  
  
The Trouble With the Truth  
  
By Ms.Melanie  
  
Chapter one: Where are the kids?  
  
  
  
"Where are those rascals! I told them to stay put because dinner would be ready in 15 minutes!" Relena called out of the kitchen.  
  
"There probably outside again. Guess I'll go get them," said Hilde sluggishly as she got off her chair.  
  
Hilde went outside into the backyard of their house. She took a breath of the fresh air. The suburbs of Sanction always seemed so clean and fresh. Hilde moved farther out to their back fence and stopped. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted at a nearby tree.  
  
"Dominic!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"A boy with short light-brown hair and blue eyes answered back innocently after he popped out of the tree he was in. He was wearing an old Magenta DBZ t-shirt and an innocent smirking smile. He hung in the breeze dangling from the tree with only his knees in a pair of ripped jeans.  
  
"Did I say you did?" remarked Hilde dryly. Eyeing him with a suspicious glance she asked, "Dominic, where is Michael? Please tell me my son's up there with you?"  
  
"Nope. he's below you," Dominic said. Then he evilly smirked,"but Jimmy's right above you."  
  
"Oh, not again!" she said as she looked straight above herself. On the highwire was Catherine's son Jimmy staring down at them. He had his hands tucked in his green jean pockets that went well with his red t-shirt. He had distinctive short red hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"How many times has your mother told you to stay down from there?" Hilde asked.  
  
"…" was Jimmy's reply.  
  
Dominic shrugged his shoulders in the tree. "At least he isn't on the roof of the church next door like most of the others." Dominic said in Jimmy's defense.  
  
"What? Is Michael over there, too?" Hilde cried.  
  
"No. He's below you." said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah, Dominic already said that. What's it mean though?" Hilde asked confused as she looked at the grass she was standing on. "How can he be below the grass?"  
  
As soon as she said it, she realized where he was. Now she was becoming angry.  
  
"Hey, did you find them?" Catherine asked as she came out the back door. She started walking towards Hilde when she realized she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Just two. Dominic and your son." Hilde replied roughly.  
  
Catherine looked straight ahead at the sweet four year old waving to her in the tree. "Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Oh, let me guess…" Catherine spoke as she looked straight above herself. The four year old just looked back down at her with no expression on his face.  
  
"Jimmy," his mother said, "That's dangerous! How many times have I told you never to stand on our telephone wires!" his mother bellowed.  
  
Jimmy waited a few seconds, and then responded, "258 times."  
  
Burning with rage that she couldn't make her son feel any sort of guilt, she muttered the words, " You will know my pain, young man."  
  
Jimmy looked down in confusion at his mother. She would never hurt him, so what was she talking about?  
  
Suddenly his mother had an evil smirk on her face, and went back inside followed closely by Hilde.  
  
A few minutes later Jimmy came in being trailed by Dominic.  
  
"Did I miss the food yet?" Michael said running in, pushing past Jimmy and Dominic. Michael was a short brown-haired boy with bright blue eyes and a lot of energy few people naturally had. He wore black jeans and a dark-red ragged t-shirt, that briefly had snagged on a chair as he passed by.  
  
"Can't you wait your turn weakling?" came the powerful tone of a small four year old girl. She had long black hair with powerful green eyes. She wore a beautiful blue blouse with shorts that appeared as a skirt.  
  
Following in last were two four-year old children named Heero and Rei. They both had short dark brown tousled hair and hard, cold green eyes that could pierce the strongest person's heart. They both wore blue jeans with a dark-purple shirt. They were two of the eeriest children a person could ever meet.  
  
All of the children walked towards the kitchen and looked around. The house had become deserted.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" came Dominic's reply.  
  
Soon five women entered through the kitchen door. The looks upon their faces were unreadable.  
  
"I didn't do it!" came Michael, Dominic, and Mingh Loh's reply.  
  
The women just stared down at the children. All of the women started talking to their children one after the other.  
  
"Heero and Rei, you went out to play when I told you to stay." Said Relena.  
  
"Dominic, you spilled that some of you went on the church's roof again…" said Dorothy.  
  
"And that you were 'beneath' me Michael? Don't think I don't know where you were you little 'sewer' rat." Said Hilde.  
  
"Not to mention that you, Jimmy, won't stay down from the telephone wires no matter how many times I tell you!" Said Catherine.  
  
The children looked down at the ground. They all knew something was coming. Something horrible by their mothers' expression.  
  
"We've decided you can't watch DBZ for one whole month!" was the reply of Mingh Loh's mother, Mae Linh.  
  
The children seemed to be in shock. They stood there just looking straight at their mothers. After realizing what their moms' just said, Michael took the reigns.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Michael cried. "Gohan just became a super saiyan and he was going to start kicking Cell's butt!"  
  
Then Dominic started to whine. "Mommy! Can't I please have another punishment? Anything? Please?!"  
  
"No." came Dorothy's reply.  
  
All the children looked to the ground. Unless Jimmy spoke, they would be defeated. So, Jimmy started walking towards his mother. He summed up all his courage and looked his mom Catherine straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you mommy."  
  
His mom looked down and smiled. She scooped him up in her arms. The other children started lifting their heads with hope. Catherine responded" Oh, Jimmy. Mommy loves you, too. Mommy loves you better than anything in the whole wide world!" Then she smirked at the children and said, "But you still can't watch DBZ for a month."  
  
The children lost their last shred of hope. Mingh Loh would never defy her mother, so Heero and Rei would be their last hope, but the children had more of a chance of getting struck by lightning. Heero and Rei rarely argued with their mother, and they sure weren't going to argue in front of their comrades.  
  
Knowing they had been drastically defeated the children quietly ate their lunch and then trudged up to their room.  
  
"No DBZ for a month." Dominic repeated.  
  
"Hey! I know!" Michael said enthusiastically. "Let's beat up Dominic! After all he's the one that got us into trouble."  
  
"What?" Dominic said stunned and confused.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed twelve eyes on him. They were all getting ready to pounce on Dominic like a wild cat on it's prey when Michael yelled out "Hey, I got an idea!"  
  
They all stopped and looked at Michael. Michael beamed, "Let's record it! So when our times up, we can know what we missed. We'll just find our old VCR and Voila!  
  
"That's a great idea!" Dominic replied. "Heero, could you let go of my shirt now?  
  
Heero didn't know if he wanted to te go Dominic's shirt or not yet, but he decided he would. When he let go Dominic stumbled backwards a bit.  
  
"Thanks, Heero," Dominic replied with a sigh of relief. "I'd thank you too Michael, but you made Heero psycho in the first place."  
  
"Whatever Good Buddy!" Michal said while patting Dominic on the back.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs…  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't punish them like this." Hilde said. "It's not their fault they take after their fathers. Besides, little Michael's eyes looked so sad, I couldn't look at him straight." His mom Hilde replied.  
  
"You are right on one account. It is in their blood, but they should still get punished though." Dorothy said sipping her coffee.  
  
"We came to this concensus together ladies," Relena replied, "and like you said earlier Hilde they are like their father's. Would their father's think we were weak if we didn't punish them? They'd just take advantage of our loyalty."  
  
"Are we talking about their father's or the children?" Catherine inquired.  
  
"…" was all Relena could say.  
  
"That's the same thing Jimmy always says Relena!" Catherine giggled. "Boy. He sure does remind me of Trowa. Everytime I look in Jimmy's eyes I see Trowa all the time."  
  
"Let's not talk about this anymore," Relena replied. "They have been gone for more than four years. Let them rest in peace."  
  
The others did not respond, but simply continued to drink their coffee.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Michael, come back here! Don't run around with no towel on!" Hilde cried out after her son as he started skidding through the halls. Michael just laughed. He loved making his mom chase chase him all over the house. He finally slipped down on a rug in their living room and bumpd into Relena.  
  
"Ow, Michael! Stop running around with no towel!" Relena said. She grabbed him by the waist and started lugging him up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! I'm no luggage bag, lady!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Hilde!" Relena called out.  
  
"Oh, did you find him Relena?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Hey mom! Am I carry on or should I go to the back of the plane?" asked Michael.  
  
Hilde giggled, but remembered she should be yelling at him, not laughing at him. "Michael, come here and get in the bathtub." She said firmly.  
  
"Why? I'll just get dirty tomorrow?" Michael argued with her.  
  
Hilde wasn't pleased with her son's behavior. She strongly looked him straight him in the eye and said, "Get in now and I will wash you fast, challenge me and I'll wash you real slow." She paused for an answer. She glared at him. "Well?"  
  
"I'm thinkin' about it." was all Michael said.  
  
Hilde smirked. "I'll make you bathe with Heero and Jimmy too."  
  
"No! I'll go! See! See!" Faster than the speed of light, Michael leaped into the tub splashing half the water out. "Sorry, …I love you mommy?" Michael said in hopes for some sympathy for drenching his mom and Relena.  
  
"Tell me when you are done so I can bathe Heero and Rei, Hilde." Relena said after drying herself off. Then she went downstairs to make sure her children weren't getting into trouble. 


	2. The Strange Drawing.

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter two: The Strange Drawing  
  
  
  
I don't know why I worry about them so much, Relena said to herself, They know how to take care of themselves, just like their father…  
  
Relena stopped that thought because she knew she would start to fantasize about what happened to the pilots and the colonies. She'd start recalling all those strange emotions she felt in the long forgotten past.  
  
"No. I won't start down that dead-end trail." She felt like cursing herself when she realized that she used such a twisted pun. As she walked downstairs she saw her children quietly drawing on the couch. She walked up to them to see what their imaginations came up with. She loved seeing their drawings because they were so life-like. Not even Relena herself could ever draw with as much passion and realism as her children.  
  
She stooped over Rei to see what she had been drawing. "Wow, Rei! That is very beautiful!" Relena remarked.  
  
Rei was silent for a moment regarding her drawing. She had drawn a lion and a lamb laying together. Neither the lion nor the lamb seemed frightened of each other. They had calmness in their eyes and was surrounded by nothing but grass.  
  
"Thanks." was all Rei said.  
  
Relena knew 'Thanks' from from her children meant a lot. She loved to hear her children talk. She always cherished her children's sweet yet simple replies.  
  
She moved over towards her son Heero. She gave him a warm smile when he looked up at her. "What have you drawn tonight honey?" she inquired.  
  
Heero moved his hands away. His mother fell silent. She just stared at the drawing.  
  
"Relena, Michael's done." called Hilde making her way towards Relena. "If you're ready to-" Hilde didn't finish her statement. She just stared at Relena.  
  
"Relena? What's wrong?" Hilde asked. Then Hilde yelled out, "Mae Linh! Catherine! Dorothy! Come quick, something's happened to Relena!"  
  
The three rushed into the living room at full speed. "What's wrong with Miss Relena?" cried out Dorothy.  
  
Heero just looked up at his mother. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have drawn this strange object after all. Heero commented to himself.  
  
"Relena.What is wrong?" Mae Linh asked her. She looked at her friends and pointed down to her son's drawing.  
  
"…" was all they could say.  
  
Later that night when the children went to bed.  
  
"Yo, Heero! Where did you come up with that drawing?" asked Michael as he climbed up to his bunk.  
  
"…" was all Heero said as he climbed into his own bed.  
  
"Fine! Ignore me! See if I care!" shouted Michael.  
  
"Michael, go to bed already. We have to get up later to find that VCR." Replied Dominic.  
  
"I think it's in the abondoned church." Remarked Ming Loh.  
  
"Who told you that?" replied Dominic.  
  
"Think about it you weak Otoko! Our moms have been using that aboandoned church as a storage unit, so our old VCR shoud be in there." Replied Mingh Loh sharply.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," answered Michael. "Let's go to sleep so we can get up about 3:00, agreed?"  
  
The children all nodded their heads.  
  
After about two hours passed, Rei climbed out of her bunk. She grabbed her teddy bear and walked over to Heero. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered.  
  
Heero moved to the side of the bed so his sister could crawl in next to him.  
  
"I had a strange dream last night," he said. "I couldn't remember much after I woke up, but I did remember a strange machine."  
  
"What was it?" his sister asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It affected mom though, but I'm not sure why." He added.  
  
"Understood." His sister said as she went back to her bed.  
  
One things for sure, Heero said to himself, I won't draw any of those strange machines ever again.  
  
Soon, he drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Mission: Find VCR.

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter three: Mission: Find VCR  
  
Around 2:30 in the morning Dominic found himself being violently shooken awake by Mingh Loh.  
  
"Get up you weak Otoko! We need to find that VCR!" Mingh Loh shouted.  
  
"Shh! Our moms'll hear you if you don't shut up!"Michael said as he was climbing out of his bed.  
  
Dominic looked around and saw everyone was dressed and ready to go. Dominic looked confused. "I thought you said about 3:00?"  
  
"I meant around 3:00 a.m. , Sherlock." Michael replied.  
  
"Oh," Dominic said sheepishly. "How are we leaving?" he asked as he was limping around to tie his shoe.  
  
"Wires." Replied Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, let's get this over with." Dominic grumbled after he got his shoe on. The children silently crept across the wires two-by-two. They climbed down the pole and headed for the abandoned church. Meanwhile, their mother's backs were turned toward the living room window, so they didn't see their children running off. They had more pressing matters on their minds.  
  
"Did you ever tell him anything about the Gundams Miss Relena?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"No.Never. Why would I?" Relena remarked.  
  
"How could he have known otherwise?" Mae Linh asked.  
  
Relena looked cross. "I don't know. I never even said anything out loud about it to anyone."  
  
"Then he just dreamed it up then, did he Miss Relena?" asked Dorothy.  
  
Relena started to look even more cross. ""Stop asking me questions. He wouldn't tell me, so how should I know."  
  
"Perhaps you had an old picture lying around?" suggested Catherine.  
  
Relena was fed up with the questions. "I told you I have no pictures! I have no letters, and I've never broken our promise of secrecy!"  
  
The mothers all stood quiet.  
  
"Was there anything in the church that could've given it away?" asked Mae Linh breaking the silence.  
  
"No." said Relena firmly. "All that's in there is an old VCR, a toaster, some broken machines of Dr J's and other junk. Nothing of our past is in there." The women stayed silent longer.  
  
"You know, maybe I should tell Jimmy. He does have the right to know." Said Catherine softly.  
  
"Don't." responded Relena firmly. "It's too dangerous. Their lives are blissfully ignorant right now. If we told them the truth, it'd change their world too much. Besides, what kind of life would they have if someone found out?"  
  
"She's right," replied Mae Linh, "five women keeping their secret is hard enough. 11 people is just too much. We'd never make it."  
  
"The kids wouldn't talk about it with anyone though." Catherine stated.  
  
"You're right. But just imagine if one of the children were talking without realizing someone else was listening. You know it's impossible to predict, and we would've lost that war ourselves if Hilde didn't convince that one guy she had simply been joking." Replied Dorothy.  
  
"You're right. It is too dangerous." Said Catherine finally giving in.  
  
"Look. It's about 2:45 in the morning." Said Relena yawning, "Let's drop this discussion and just go to bed."  
  
Perhaps I should make sure Michael's okay. Hilde thought as she walked along the hall. Then again, maybe not. Michael would hate it if he knew I was worried about him. So Hilde continued down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile the kids were all heading towards the abandoned church.  
  
"Do we really have to go in there?" whined Dominic. "It looks kinda scary."  
  
"Heh! All men are weak!" said Mingh Loh proudly. "Women, on the other hand, can handle these types of situations, right Rei?"  
  
Rei just looked at her. She eventually walked in and Mingh Loh shouted,"Hey! Wait for me!" The others trailed behind them.  
  
When they looked around the church they were amazed at all the junk their mothers had in there.  
  
"Yo, Dominic! I elect you to find the VCR, Good Buddy!" shouted Michael.  
  
"No. We look together." Replied Jimmy.  
  
"Where to start?" asked Dominic.  
  
They all looked around. They saw an old toaster, a broken T.V., some weird glasses, a computer keyboard, watches, clocks, some odd inventions, a dresser, couple cars, bookshelves, a VCR…  
  
"There it is!" said Dominic. "Right above that weird machine. Michael, can you get it?"  
  
"No prob! I can do anything." Replied Michael proudly.  
  
"Anything that concerns being a baka!" said Mingh Loh.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a baka!" shouted Michael.  
  
"Hey, Michael?" said Dominic, "Mom always says to tell the truth. So, to tell you the truth, you are a baka!"  
  
"Hey! Don't say that because you don't even know what baka means!" exclaimed Michael.  
  
"Is it something like 'you're ditzy' or 'you're stupid?" asked Dominic.  
  
"I don't know, is it?" said Michael looking toward Mingh Loh.  
  
Mingh Loh and the others lost interest in Dominic and Michael's incessant chattering. Instead Jimmy climbed up to grab the VCR. "There's a T.V. nearby." Declared Jimmy.  
  
"So?" replied Mingh Loh.  
  
"So we can watch MIDNIGHT RUN now, and record tomorrow's episode with the VCR." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Whoah! Hey, great idea Buddy Boy! Let's turn it on!" shouted Michael.  
  
They all ran behind the strange machine to see a bunch of wires and chords tangled up. "Which one goes to the T.V. set?" asked Dominic.  
  
"I dunno. Plug'em all in!" said Michael. So all the kids plugged the chords into the sockets.  
  
"It's on. Wow. That's cool." Said Jimmy calmly.  
  
All of the kids started scrambling to get on top of the weird machine to look at the T.V. After all if Jimmy actually used the word cool , it had to be a kick-ass episode.  
  
"Whoa, did you see that! Gohan kicked that chibi-cell like he was a football!" yelled Michael as he imitated the scene.  
  
Then the kids started to notice a low murmur from one of the stacked machines they were sitting on.  
  
"No worries!" said Dominic. "This things probably broken if it's out here, ya know."  
  
The T.V. set wasn't broken. The VCR wasn't broken. Jimmy thought. So…  
  
The kids decided they should get off, but first they had to see previews for next week.  
  
"Next time on Dragonball-Z!" all the kids chimed in. Oh, they loved that part.  
  
"Let's get down." Said Jimmy. They all started to climb down, but the machines had slippery surfaces, so they fell down instead. They landed in a red old-fashioned car that was below the machine.  
  
"Ow! My head hurts! Stupid Machine!" yelled Michael. Then he kicked it, and shouted out more when he stubbed his toe.  
  
"Nice car." Said Dominic. "Looks like it'd be fun to drive," he said as he got behind the wheel.  
  
"Ooh, a horn! Let me honk it!"Michael shouted, apparently forgetting about his stubbed toe.  
  
"No, you Baka! Our moms'll hear us!" said Mingh Loh.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forget." Replied Michael sheepishly.  
  
"What're those numbers?" asked Dominic. "They look weird."  
  
"Mom told me old cars had something called a 'speedomotor', explained Mingh Loh. "They'd state how fast cars were going."  
  
"Really? This car says it's going 197 then." Said Michael.  
  
"Probably broken then." Said Dominic sadly.  
  
"Well, maybe just the speed-o-mometer is broken!" exclaimed Michael.  
  
"Hey look! Keys!" said Dominic as he looked behind the dashboard. He looked back at his friends and asked "You wanna try?"  
  
They all looked at Dominic like he was stupid. Duh! Of course they wanted to try!  
  
"Okay," said Dominic grinning, "Let's put the keys in this hole and start it up!" So Dominic put the keys in the ignition and made the car purr when it started up.  
  
"Alright! Let me drive!" said Michael, " We could cruise around this town!"  
  
"No! I'm driving!" shouted Dominic. "I'm going to back out now. Michael, push that lever in, I think it's called a 'stickfish'."  
  
"A what-what?" asked Michael confused.  
  
"Just move it!" demanded Dominic.  
  
"Alright! Geez, Dom, sometimes you're just as bossy as your mother." Commented Michael, "Don't start calling me 'Mr. Michael' now, Okay Buddy?" he said humorously.  
  
So Michael moved the stickshift, and the car took off.  
  
"Whoa! Hey I can't see anything but bright colors!" said Dominic. "Michael, I changed my mind! You can drive now!"  
  
"Screw that! Get me out of here!" shouted Michael. All the children just sat and looked around. Thousands of different colors and shapes whirled by them.  
  
"Dominic." Said Jimmy. "You can never drive again."  
  
"It's not me! I'm not touching anything even!" cried Dominic. "It's Michael's fault because he moved the stickfish."  
  
"You told me to move it you whiner!" shouted Michael.  
  
"Would you Otokos just shut up already!" yelled Mingh Loh, hanging on the door handle for dear life.  
  
"But I didn-" protested Michael until suddenly the car stopped moving and the colors stopped moving by. 


	4. Where Are We?

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Where Are We?  
  
"I'm leaving," said Heero.  
  
Heero started to get out of the car when he noticed something. They weren't in the church. They couldn't even see the church. All they saw was the side of a building to their left. To the right they saw nothing but a sidewalk and another building. In front and behind them were walls of garbage.  
  
"Where the hell'd you take us Catalonia!" shouted Mingh Loh.  
  
"I dunno! I did'n'do anything!" cried Dominic.  
  
They looked around again and had come to the conclusion they had left their Suburban town somehow.  
  
"I give up figuring out where I am. Let's just call home." Said Michael with a sigh. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up. "Hey! Where's the moon?"  
  
In response to his odd question, the rest of the children looked up.  
  
"Where's the moon? More like where's the sky!" replied Dominic. Suddenly the children felt very frightened and wanted to go home badly.  
  
"Hey! Wait up Wu-chan! I promise I won't yell Oh no it's a Gundam! when we go in the hangar."  
  
The kids turned around to see a chinese man and another man with a yard long braid behind him. They decided to follow the strange men so they could figure out where they were.  
  
"Shut up Baka! Don't call me Wu-chan and stop following so close behind me!" shouted the chinese man.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry! Let's go home so I can get something in my stomach." Said the long-braided man.  
  
The children walked closely behind them. "Wow. That long-braided man is just as annoying as Michael." Mingh Loh observed.  
  
"What do you mean 'just as annoying'?" asked Michael.  
  
"Quiet! There they go." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Wow! You sure are back soon!" said a smiling man with light-blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah, we sure are, I got hungry." Said the man with long-braided hair.  
  
"Good, I just ordered take-out." Said the light-blonde haired man.  
  
"I'm hungry, too." said Michael.  
  
"Be quiet Baka!" shouted Mingh Loh. They started to watch the men go into the hangar.  
  
"Oh no! It's a Gund-!" the man with a long braid was saying until he realized there was a gun pointed at him.  
  
"Omae O Korosu, Duo, if you finish that statement." Said a man with messed up brown hair and glaring blue eyes.  
  
"Oi! I was just kidding, buddy!" the long-braided man replied with his hands shaking out in front of him.  
  
"Hn." Was the only thing the glaring blue-eyed man said in return.  
  
As the children approached the hangar they were stunned to see five strange machines, including that strange machine Heero drew earlier that night.  
  
"We have visitors." Said a voice behind the children. They slowly turned around to see a man with his hair completely draped over one eye. "Who are you?" said the one-eyed man.  
  
"…" was all the children said  
  
"Oh! Just great! Kids just had to follow the almighty God of Death home!" the long-braided man started shouting. "Damn! What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"Well, we can't kill'em. Look at them, they look just about three years old." Said the light-blonde haired man.  
  
Scared or not, Mingh Loh never cowered over anything where her justice, integrity, or age came into the picture.  
  
"We are all four years old, not three years old you brainess Baka!" Mingh Loh shouted.  
  
Four of the five men seemed to look at her as if she lost her mind. After all, the blue-eyed glaring man had a gun on them, and their were huge machines behind them that could easily have crushed the children. Was the girl crazy?!  
  
"That's impressive." Said the one-eyed man. "You are strong."  
  
The other children were paralyzed at how stupid Mingh Loh had been. She could have, after all, got all of them shot in a split second. Dominic tapped Michael's shoulder. "Michael, you're a great talker,so…try and talk to them okay?"  
  
Michael just stared at him wide-eyed. He looked around at the other kids, but they all just stared back at him. Great. I've just been elected to talk to these maniacs. Thought Michael. Well, if you got to go, go with a smile. Of course, an oozy would be more helpful.  
  
Michael slowly walked forward to the light-blonde haired man because he seemed the most sane. Michael cleared his throat…  
  
"Cough, cough… Hey! I'm Michael! I'm-not-evil! I-and-my-friends-just- happened-to-find-a-car-and-it-went-bonkers-and-we-ended-up-here-and-it's- all-Dominic's-fault-because-we-wouldn't-have-been-in-the-church-if-he- didn't-rat-on-us-and-make-us-miss-DBZ!"  
  
The five men just looked at the kid.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Heero.  
  
"Maybe if we play him back in slow motion we'll figure it out!" said the long-braided man laughing.  
  
The light-blonde haired man began to speak again. "Look, these kids obviously aren't bad, and our mission will be done in a week or so. Until we move to another colony, let's just keep the kids here so they don't tell anybody. That way we don't have to hurt'em."  
  
"Fine," said the chinese man, "but where do we put them? They won't be hanging around me you know, or I will kill them."  
  
"I know!" said the long-braided man. "Let's put them in the extra equipment cell!"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Said the light-blonde haired man.  
  
"Hn. It's settled then. We'll lock them up until we move." Said the blue- eyed glaring man. 


	5. What Was Your Name Again?

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter five: What Was Your Name Again?  
  
A few minutes later after the kids were all locked up…  
  
"Hey!" shouted the long-braided man, "Can I get you kids something?"  
  
"Oh Yeah!" said Michael. "I'll take something to eat!"  
  
"Cool. What would you like?" asked the long-braided man. "We have hamburgers, sandwiches, ice cream, cereal, fruit, steak, enchiladas, rice, soup-"  
  
"I'll take a little bit of everything!" replied Michael.  
  
"Wow! I thought I ate a lot!" said the long-braided man. "I'll be back in a Jiffy." Michael was pleased he was going to finally get something to eat, but all the looks and glares he was recieving made him wonder if he did something wrong.  
  
"You stupid Otoko!" shouted Mingh Loh. "You're asking our guard to get you something to eat this late at night! Are you crazy!"  
  
"Well!" yelled Michael back, "at least I didn't nearly get all of us killed by yelling at the only sane man we were four years old and not three. Then you had the nerve to call him a brainless baka!"  
  
"That's different!" shouted Mingh Loh.  
  
The children just watched as Michael and Mingh Loh got into a heated argument.  
  
"Hey, kids! Stop yelling at each other already!" said the long-braided man. "Here, I got something for everyone to eat,so dig in!"  
  
All of the children thought it wouldn't be good to piss off their guard, so they ate.  
  
"By the way, My names Duo Maxwell. Also go by the God of Death!" the man had said in between bites. "What's yours?"  
  
The God of Death!! Thought the kids. They gulped. Michael took another bite of his hamburger and said, "My name's Michael Schbeiker."  
  
"Schbeiker?" said Duo interested. "I got a friend with the same last name. Do you know her?"  
  
Michael thought. The only person I know with that last name's my mom…  
  
Strange. Thought Duo. Probably just coincidence. "Hey, what's your name?" he pointed to the little boy next to Michael.  
  
Is he talking to me?! Thought Dominic. He gulped. "Dominic" he replied softly.  
  
"Dominic what?" asked Duo.  
  
"Dominic Catalonia." He responded.  
  
"Whoah!" Duo spluttered up some milk. "Did you just say Catalonia? Are you related to Dorothy Catalonia?"  
  
"She's my mom!" Dominic responded beaming.  
  
Duo fell backwards in his chair. "Did you just say she was you mom?!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Well, yeah." Replied Dominic.  
  
Man. These kids are starting to get kind of spooky. Duo thought. "Hey, what's your name?" he said as he pointed towards the kid who was sitting on a bed.  
  
"Jimmy Bloom." The child responded.  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you Jimmy." Said Duo. Thank goodness. I thought his name was Kushrenada or somethin'. "So, who're the last three?" he asked as he pointed to the children who were leaning against a wall.  
  
Mingh Loh walked up towards Duo. "I am Mingh Loh Schin."  
  
"Oh. Cool." Said Duo, "What about you too?"  
  
Michael intervened quickly. "Ooh! I wouldn't try talking to them one on one just yet. I can tell you their names though! There names are Rei and He-"  
  
But he didn't get to finish. Someone came in. The light-blonde haired man and the one-eyed man.  
  
"Hey, Quatre. Trowa." Said Duo. "Meet Michael, Dominic, uhh… Jimmy, Mingh, and-"  
  
"My name is Mingh Loh!" she shouted.  
  
"Whoa, sorry! Touchy." Responded Duo.  
  
"Tell me about it!" said Michael.  
  
"What brings you two down here?" asked Duo.  
  
"Well,…" began the light-blonde haired man, "we found something interesting about a block from here. We were wondering if the children knew anything about it."  
  
"Well, go ahead and ask'em!" said Duo, "They don't bite."  
  
"Hi. My names Quatre Raberba Winner. That man over there in the corner is called Trowa Barton. We were wondering if we could ask you about the car we found about a block from here?"  
  
The kids were glad to hear someone wanted to talk about to them about how they all got there. "Sniff. I wanna go home… sniff." sniffled Dominic.  
  
"Well," Quatre started, "We can't let you go until after our mission, but if you tell us where you live, Heero's decided he would give your family a message.  
  
Michael looked confused. "Heero? How can you get a message to our mom's?" asked Michael looking at Heero. Heero just looked back at him with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Duo.  
  
What are we talking about? More like what are you talking about?!" replied Michael. "Heero's standing right over there with Rei." Michael said as he pointed towards Heero.  
  
Quatre, Duo, and Trowa stood silent for a moment. "Look at that!" laughed Duo. "I guess becoming a war Heero paid off! Moms are actually naming their kids Heero!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa still seemed stunned. "His name's Heero?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yep!" responded Michael, "His names Heero Yuy Peacecraft."  
  
"Peacecraft?!" Quatre, Duo, and even Trowa shouted together.  
  
"Wow. Here I thought the 'Schbeiker' and 'Catalonia' last names were strange!" stated Duo.  
  
"What do you mean 'Schbeiker' and 'Catalonia'?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Hmm?" Said Duo. "Oh. Two of their last names were Schbeiker and Catalonia. Hey! Did you guys know that blonde kid's Catalonia's kid?"  
  
"No way!" said Quatre. "Impossible! Those kids are four years old. Dorothy's 17! She would have been at most 13 in order to have him. Not possible. Just no way you guys!"  
  
"Quatre?" said Duo concerned. "Calm down there, Buddy Boy. There's a lot of freaky things going on with these kids right now. Let's just call it a night and we'll talk to them in the morning." Yawned Duo.  
  
Duo led a bewildered Quatre out. Quatre kept muttering things like 'impossible' 'no way' 'not that type' and so on as they left.  
  
The kids nestled into the beds they had been given as best they could. All except Heero. He just slumped down against the wall.  
  
"Hey, Heero?" called out Michael.  
  
"What." Chimed Heero.  
  
"Can you sleep without your mommy's kiss goodnight?" asked Michael.  
  
"No." was all Heero said.  
  
"Yeah. Me neither." Michael sighed and rolled onto his stomach. "I wanna go home."  
  
"Me, too." Whispered Dominic, trying to hide the apparent quavering in his voice.  
  
"I will go to sleep without my mommy's kiss, because I am a strong Onna and not no weak Otoko!" said Mingh Loh proudly.  
  
"Even as prisoners, she still has to chide us!" complained Michael.  
  
"Hey." Jimmy said. "Go to sleep. We will get our kisses another night. Have faith."  
  
"Yeah," Michael repeated, "Faith."  
  
With that the children drifted to sleep. Except two. Rei got out of her bed and went over to her brother. He opened his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he inquired.  
  
She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. She slid to the floor and nestled down beside her brother. He wrapped his arm around her and said "Have faith." 


	6. Where Are My Children?!

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter six: Where are my children?!  
  
Meanwhile, in the hanger…  
  
"I'm not kidding!" said Duo defensively. "Those kids told me their last names were 'Schbeiker', 'Catalonia', 'Schin', 'Bloom', and 'Peacecraft'!"  
  
"No way." Trowa said. "Cathy doesn't have a kid. I know she doesn't."  
  
Heero agreed. "Right. There's no way Relena or Zeches could have any kids and not have anyone know about it."  
  
Wufei kept thinking Who is Schin? I know I know that name.  
  
"These kids have the answers to those questions though." Said Duo. "Could you at least try and give word to the girls?"  
  
Heero nodded. "I already did. Both Relena and Catalonia said they have no children."  
  
Duo remarked. "Yeah! But these kids just didn't drop out of thin air you know!"  
  
"Well," replied Quatre, "tomorrow we find out for sure what is up with those kids. Until then, I'm going to bed.  
  
"I shall retire, too." Replied Trowa.  
  
"Okay then! I guess I'd better too." Said Duo.  
  
Wufei agreed. "I will also. It will not be an easy day tomorrow. I must be prepared for it."  
  
Meanwhile, back at home…  
  
Oh, I just gotta make sure Michael's alright! Thought Hilde. The other girls made me so nervous. I can't go to sleep without checking on him. Hilde went toward the children's room. Oh, Hilde-babe, you are too worried over nothin'. Then she stopped. That was the last thing Duo ever said to me. Hilde thought about the past brieflywith Duo. He loved Hilde-babe for some reason. Why did I just use it after all these years? She shrugged the thoughts away.  
  
She stopped in front of the kids' door. She stared at the DBZ poster of Goku bending away from his father. It made her stomach twitch. Oh, it doesn't matter! If my only son can't even know his father's name, then I will make damn sure no one takes away his favorite show!  
  
She opened the door slowly, so she wouldn't wake up her child. She noticed he wasn't in his bunk though. She opened the door farther and realized Heero was gone too.  
  
No way! She thought. Forgetting about her manners, she pushed the door open and turned on the light.  
  
"GIRLS, GET IN HERE! THEY'RE GONE!" Hilde yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
Instantly, the rest of their mothers came and looked at the empty beds.  
  
"Someone took them!" Relena shouted She stumbled backwards and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, no! What do we do?! How do we get them back! Shouted Catherine.  
  
Relena got up slowly and stopped sobbing. She then looked at Catherine with her strong regal eyes.  
  
"There is only one thing to do." She said firmly through her tears. "I must find Zeches."  
  
  
  
The next day dawned on the children who were still being held as prisoners. It wasn't the sun that woke them up though, unfortunately.  
  
"Wake up Kids!" Duo screamed at them. The kids all instantly sat up in their beds while Heero and Rei conked their heads with each other.  
  
"Stop that Maxwell!" the chinese man said. "Do you want them to lose their hearing before they even turn five?!"  
  
"Anyhow," said Quatre, "It's time to introduce you to the rest of us. He pointed to the wall where the green-eyed glaring man stood in the shadows. "That's Heero Yuy and… that'sWufei Chang." He said as he pointed to the chinese man who had saved their hearing earlier.  
  
"Hi!" Michael greeted them.  
  
"Enough with formalities," Heero growled. "Where are you from and who are your parents?"  
  
"Well," said Michael, "we are from near here, I think. We live on Refuge street in Sanction Suburb."  
  
"Where's that?" asked Quatre.  
  
Michael winced. "It's not near here? Damn, well, it's near Sanction City in the Fanelia Kingdom."  
  
"Still don't know it." Said Quatre.  
  
Mingh Loh had an answer to that. "Baka! You don't know where Sanction City is or the Fanelia Kingdom! What else are you looking for, the word Earth!"  
  
"Oh, it's on Earth!" Shouted Duo. He shoved his hand to the back of his head. "That'd be why we have no clue where it is!"  
  
"Whatever. Who are your parents?" Heero asked dryly.  
  
"Uhh, we have no dads…" Michael said as he crossed his arms on the back of his head. "Well, my mom's name is Hilde Schbeiker, Dominic's mom is Dorothy Catalonia,ummm…Mingh Lohs mom is Mae Linh Schin. Hey! I actually remembered your mom's name Mingh Loh! I guess because it rhymed!" Michael said proudly.  
  
"What about the others?" Heero remarked. He was starting to get cross at these kids.  
  
"Oh sorry." Michael laughed nervously. "Umm, Catherine…uuh…, Yo Jimmy! What's you mom's last name?"  
  
"Bloom Baka." Replied Jimmy.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Michael, "Catherine Bloom Baka, and Relena Peacecraft! Did I miss anyone's?"  
  
Heero was getting very cross now. "I called Relena and your 'mom' Dorothy, but they have never even heard of you." He started glaring at them with hard, cold eyes, "So where are your mothers?!"  
  
"…" was all poor Michael could say.  
  
"Skip the weak Onna mothers and tell us how you got here." Wufei remarked promptly.  
  
Oh man… All the kids thought together. Now we're dead.  
  
Mingh Loh stood up and walked straight up to Wufei. Her eyes were ice cold. All the kids knew Mingh Loh would never let anyone get away with calling her mother a weak Onna. No chance in hell.  
  
"What…(insert heavy breathing) did you… say…about… my mother?!" Mingh Loh heavily breathed.  
  
"Hnn." replied Wufei, "I said they were weak Onnas girl."  
  
Mingh Loh was fired up more than she had ever been before in her entire life. This guy was gonna pay for referring to her mother as a weak Onna.  
  
"My mother is a strong woman, a very strong and reveered Onna who could take down such a low, insignificant, bad mouthing, filthy smelling, horribly ugly, stupid, brainless fool of an Otoko Baka like you any day!!"  
  
Everyone was stunned. The pilots just stood there looking at this girl. The kids were starting to get done saying their last prayers. Everyone had expected an all-out duel with the soon-to-be-dead girl.  
  
Wufei knelt down towards her. "Hn." He said. "I haven't heard such strong words since my colony was destroyed. Was your mother from my clan? Perhaps your father?"  
  
Mingh Loh didn't know how to answer back. She thought What's a colony? Mother never spoke of her past, let alone if she was a part of some clan.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting hungry. Can we eat now?" exclaimed Michael.  
  
"No!" said Trowa. He was getting fed up with all the nonsense about Catherine having a kid. It just wasn't possible. "Tell us how you got here."  
  
Michael got a strong feeling he had done enough talking from last night and this morning. It was time for someone else to talk. So Michael slowly moved back, and slowly started nudging Dominic up.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that! I can't talk to these guys!" Dominic pleaded as Michael continued to push him forward.  
  
"I talked this whole time Dom it's your turn now, Buddy Boy!" said Michael giving him a final push. Dominic stumbled towards the front of the cell. "…Hi."  
  
"Talk. How did you get here to this colony if you are from Earth?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"Colony?" Dominic was confused, "What's a colony?"  
  
"You don't know that people who don't live on Earth live in the colonies?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Mom said something about that once, but she said they had all blown up before we were born." Dominic answered.  
  
"Blown Up!" Duo interrupted, "Does your mom go for serious medical help for her insane brain, Kid?"  
  
"Hey! My mom's very sane! You're the ones not making any sense!" Dominic said angrily. "The colonies blew up in the year A.C. 197 around late December!"  
  
"Kid, you are on colony L71 right now. If it had been blowed up could you be here now?" asked Quatre. "Besides, it's not even December of 197 yet, just November."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Dominic once again looking confused. "It's D.C. 4, isn't it?" The men all looked at each other.  
  
"Are you saying you're from the future kid?" asked Duo.  
  
"Apparently so…" was all Dominic could say.  
  
"Then how did you get here?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Our car, I guess." Said Dominic.  
  
"Hn." Said Heero Yuy, "Take us to this car of yours." 


	7. Gunsdams or Damsguns?

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter seven: Gunsdams or Damsguns?  
  
Zeches Merquise gazed out the open window. He was watching some birds building a nest in it.  
  
Family. He thought, All they do is love you and then leave you. His memory flashed back to that terrible night he had lost his sister forever.  
  
"You idiot! You can't handle it!"  
  
"I'll be fine." Said his sister.  
  
"You'll die!"  
  
"I must try." She replied.  
  
He felt that familiar pain reach into his heart again. Why did he always allow it back?  
  
"Mr. Zeches, there is someone hear to see you." His secretary told him through the intercom.  
  
"I'm busy. Tell them I will see them later" said an annoyed Zeches.  
  
"Umm…sir, I recommend strongly that you see her." His secretary announced.  
  
"Fine" Zeches grumbled. Who'd the hell could be so important, that his own secretary recommended he see?  
  
"Hello, Zeches. It's been awhile." The young woman who just walked in said.  
  
"Your dead…" Responded Zeches.  
  
"Hardly. I have been hiding with the other 'dead' girls so that our children could grow up in peace" Relena said.  
  
Zeches still didn't dare to believe. He couldn't hope too.  
  
"I want proof" he said with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"I have no proof, and even if I did brother why should I have to show you. I came here for help, not to regain my identity!" she said profoundly.  
  
"It really is you, isn't it Relena?" Zeches asked. "No one else talks so defiantly to me. Short of crying out Heero's name that was all the proof I needed." He got off his chair to give his formerly dead sister a hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Zeches, but it's more than that that brought me back. Those scientists stole my children, and I need help to find them. They have their fathers natural talent, but I nerver put them in the spot for dealing with war and corruption." She sobbed back her tear. "Zeches, they use their skills for play, nothing else. They don't know how to use them in any other way. If they get into a dangerous situation they will not know how to react! The other children, too. Especially Mingh Loh, she'd be the first to go!"  
  
Relena's stance started to falter and she started to cry in his arms. "Zeches! Please help me! I lost my entire family, including Heero Yuy!" she cried. "I can't lose my precious children Zeches!"  
  
"It's okay, Relena." Zeches commented. "I will find your children no matter what it takes. I won't let you down."  
  
"…Thank You." she replied.  
  
"So this is the time-machine thingy" Duo declared. "Shotty workmanship. What happened to it?"  
  
"How should we know?" replied Dominic. "We didn't even know it was a time machine."  
  
"Well, whoever invented it didn't bother putting anything nice on it." Added Duo.  
  
"It's incognito." Replied Heero. "Dr. J must have created it."  
  
"Dr J?" asked Dominic. "That old man who bothers mom all the time?"  
  
"You know Dr. J?" asked Heero.  
  
"Not personally." Replied Dominic. "Mom always tell him to stay the hell away from us for some reason."  
  
"Okay. Their story checks out, man." Said Duo. "This car looks just like a car, but it's got some 'Time-machiney' elements in it. By the way," he asked no one in particular. "Why'd  
  
  
  
Doctor J create a time machine?"  
  
"He must have wanted to change the past," Quatre replied. "…Didn't you say the colonies blew up in A.C. 197?" he asked Dominic.  
  
"Yeah." Dominic replied back.  
  
"How exactly?" asked Duo. "Come on, tell us so we can change our future."  
  
"Well," Dominic said, "Mom rarely talked about colonies. I think she said one time while I was eavesdropping though, that they had been destroyed by an underground rebel group known as… known as… Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"This is outrageous!" remarked Wufei. "The colonies we fought so hard to protect, and the peace we risked our lives for will be demolished within a month?!"  
  
"Oh, just the colonies. It's pretty peaceful. There's some high guy called Merquise that runs the whole operation where I am from." Said Michael.  
  
"Hmm. Zeches." Replied Heero dryly.  
  
"Yeah, that's the dude's name! Hey? How d'ya know his name?" asked Michael. Heero didn't comment.  
  
"…" A painful silence fell between the men and the children. Suddenly, an unlikely voice spoke. "What is that machine in there?" Young Heero pointed towards the hangar.  
  
"Which one?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The one with the big-ass gun I bet." Said Michael.  
  
"That's Wing Zero." Remarked Heero.  
  
"Wow! You pilot that thing!" Michael replied. "That's so cool! Our father's were supposed to have been some type of super-pilots too!"  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Mingh Loh.  
  
"I eavesdropped on mom's conversation last week." Replied Michael. "They flew some machines my mom kept referring to as Damguns or Gunsdams…or something like that. Hey! It's 12:00 and we still haven't eaten! Can we please eat now? Can we huh? Please?!"  
  
Mingh Loh turned toward Michael. "You have no watch you pathetic excuse for a human being, so how do you know it's 12:00?"  
  
Michael replied "My stomach says it's time to eat, and it's too early to be 2:00, so it has to be 12:00."  
  
Michael looked back at the pilots. They seemed to be under some type of trance. They just kept staring at the kids. They started to closely examine the children's features.  
  
"Hey? Pilot dudes, are you okay? Can we eat now, or not?" Michael repeated.  
  
Duo finally answered. "Go back to the hangar, we'll fix something when you get back."  
  
So the kids took off towards the hangar. The pilots stood with an uncomfortable silence between them. Then Quatre uttered the few words the other pilots had been thinking. "Are we their dads?"  
  
Soon Wufei spoke up. "Puh-lease! It couldn't be. Think about it. They were born in 198, so they would have to be, or soon have to be in their mother's stomachs! Besides, I've never heard of the name Mae Linh Schin. So, tell me, how could we all happen to get these Onnas pregnant! We have never even dated them!"  
  
"That's true." Heero admitted.  
  
"I've only met a couple of those women; Relena and Dorothy. I'm not interested in Relena though, and the only time I met Dorothy she stabbed me." Said Quatre reminiscing.  
  
"Right! Besides, I'm only friends with Hilde ya know!" said Duo.  
  
"Catherine's like a sister. I'm like a brother. There is nothing in between." Said Trowa.  
  
"See!" said Wufei, "That only strengthens my point!"  
  
"Okay then." Said Quatre, "I think the best way to solve this dilemma is to talk with ou- I mean - the girls' future kids." 


	8. T.V. Culprit

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter eight: T.V Culprit  
  
"I want my Michael home so badly." Hilde remarked, "Life's just not worth it if I can't see his smile."  
  
"Ssh!" replied Catherine. "I know. I miss Jimmy so much, the silence is unbearable if he's not there to cause it. We have to do this though, Hilde. I Know Relena said there was nothing in this old church, but this is the only thing we can do."  
  
"Look up there!" Mae Linh called out. "Someone fixed our old T.V. to watch a show!" She looked behind a huge strange machine, and saw many plugs and extention chords mangled up. For some reason.  
  
Remembering something, Mae Linh asked Hilde to confirm it. "Hilde, wasn't there a couple failed time machines kept in here?"  
  
"Yeah" said Hilde, "so?"  
  
"There is only one." Mae Linh replied dryly.  
  
Sure enough they noticed a car was gone.  
  
"OHMIGOD!!" cried Hilde, "But, no! We made extra sure they were broken! They could never work!"  
  
"You mean," replied Mae Linh, "we never figured out how they worked."  
  
"Mae Linh?" Hilde asked dryly, "If it worked, aren't they going to be in A.C. 197? One month before it blows up?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Mae Linh.  
  
"Dammit! They could actually change the future for the worse!" Then Hilde began to shake at the next thing she would have to say. "What if the scientists…, Damn! Girls, what are we gonna do!?"  
  
"First," said Dorothy "Contact Ms. Relena. Second. Contact Dr. J."  
  
  
  
"Oh, so now you feel I am important enough to inform about this!?" said Dr. J.  
  
"Be quiet! If Relena even knows were calling you on this vidscreen we'd be toast!" argued Hilde.  
  
Mingh Loh replied softly but firmly. "We need your help. Just yours. Any of the others find out, and I will take you out with my own hands." Then she suddenly raised her voice. "Do you understand me weakling!"  
  
"I won't tell the other doctor's anything." Dr J. replied. "But how did it work? It never worked for me or you girls, so how did the kids figure it out?"  
  
"Well, we were sort of hoping you could tell us that, and see if you could get the second machine figured out. We need to get our children back!" said Catherine.  
  
"How should I know how to do that?!" said Dr. J. "If I knew how to get any of those useless machines to actually work, would I have left them rotting away in some church?"  
  
"Well, figure it out." Dorothy said. "Although I'm sure you know where we live, I know where you live, too. I also know that you have really been enjoying your life on that private beach of yours in Phloston Paradise, and it would be a shame for you to lose your life now of all times."  
  
Then Dorothy's voice gradually got angrier and louder. "But, if my son so much as loses one shred of hair in the past, I will not hesitate to grab that little umbrella in your drink and shove it down your no-good neck!!"  
  
Dr. J. lifted his little umbrella drink towards the vidscreen and looked at it. "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
"That's fine," said Dorothy with a smirk, "because I can't really guarantee anything about your safety either."  
  
The girls turned off the vidscreen. Then they looked at each other.  
  
"Relena will never forgive us for calling Dr. J." said Catherine. "Dorothy? How did Relena take the news?"  
  
"…, I couldn't tell her." Said Dorothy softly.  
  
"What!" they said in unison.  
  
"You know she wouldn't agree to it. It'd be too risky for her." Dorothy replied.  
  
"It's risky for everyone!" Mae Linh answered back. "It is necessary though in order to get our children back."  
  
"You're right." Said Dorothy. "I'll call Miss Relena back, but we should all discuss this matter together."  
  
"When will Dr. J come?" asked Catherine.  
  
"Most likely an hour. Dorothy, call Relena now." Hilde said sternly. Dorothy picked up the Vidscreen and punched in Relena's call number. Relena's face appears on the Vidscreen.  
  
"Hello Dorothy. Why are you calling me?"  
  
"We called Dr. J." was how Dorothy responded.  
  
The other girls stared at Dorothy. Leave it to her to go straight to the point.  
  
Relena gasped, "You did what! How could you! We agreed to keep him the hell out of our lives, and you call him! He could be on the scientists side! He could have helped kidnap the children!!" Relena bellowed.  
  
"Relena, Honey. Calm down," Hilde said. "We checked out the old church and found out one of Dr. J.'s stupid time machines worked. It's pretty safe to assume that the kids figured out how to make it work."  
  
"What?" Relena looked stunned.  
  
"If they didn't mess with the time monitor, they should have arrived in the year A.C. 197 November 16th at 9:00 p.m. one block away from the gundam's hangar." Hilde stated.  
  
"…We need to get them back." Relena said firmly.  
  
"That's why we called Dr. J Relena." Said Catherine.  
  
"What if he tells the other scientists?" Relena asked.  
  
"Then we will personally kill'em."said Dortohy coldly.  
  
Relena was silent for a moment. "Fine. I'm coming over with Zeches."  
  
"Agreed." Replied Dorothy.  
  
The girls turned the Vidscreen off, and waited for Dr. J to arrive. 


	9. What Do You Play?

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter nine: What Do You Play?  
  
The kids returned back to the hangar. They obediently went back to their cell.  
  
"Think they'll figure out how to get us back home?" Dominic asked.  
  
"I hope so." Replied Michael.  
  
Just then the pilots entered the hangar. "You don't need to be in there anymore." Trowa said.  
  
"Why not?" Dominic inquired.  
  
Duo spoke up. "Well, we talked it over, and decided you couldn't do much harm because your clueless as to who we even are."  
  
He got jabbed in the ribs by Wufei. "Baka! Don't tell them that or they might figure it out!"  
  
Quatre interrupted, "We are going to try to figure out the time machine. When it's ready, we'll take you home… on a couple conditions."  
  
"What's that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Tell us everything you know about the past and future." Quatre replied.  
  
"…, we don't know much." Michael answered, "Mom hardly talked about the past. All I know is what I've easedropped on."  
  
"Well, tell us what you eavesdropped on!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Uhhh…" Michael started to sweat. This chinese guy wasn't half as nice as Duo was. He made him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"The uhh…colonies blew up." Michael started. "They were attacked, our dads were pilots of Damsguns,uhh..and my mom wore a beret?"  
  
Wufei got angry. "I don't care if your mom wore a beret! Why would I care!"  
  
Michael replied, "Well you said everything I knew about the past."  
  
Wufei spoke coldly. "So?!"  
  
"Well, in the past she wore a beret." Said Michael. Wufei was just about to grab the kid when Duo intervened.  
  
"Hey, Wufei! Take it easy!" said Duo grabbing Wufei's arm. "The kids just don't know anything about the past, alright!"  
  
"Hn. What about the future?" asked Heero.  
  
"Well what about it? The future's easy. You want our future, the world's future, our mom's future.." replied Dominic.  
  
Heero glared softly. "What about your future?"  
  
"Yeah," Quatre interrupted. "What do you do?"  
  
"We play outside, and eat, and hang out with each other!" responded Michael.  
  
"What do you play?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Oh, lot's of things!" replied Michael. "Tag, climbing, baseball, volleyball, surfing, skiing, snowboarding, skateboarding-"  
  
"Alright that's fine!" growled Wufei. "Quatre, what does what they play have anything to do with this matter?"  
  
Quatre was still stunned from the four-year old's reply. How can these kids play those kinds of games at their age… "I just wanted to know how much they played, that's all." Quatre replied.  
  
"Ooh!" Michael said, "Our most favorite game is called Dragonball Z!"  
  
"I've never heard of that." Replied Duo.  
  
"Oh really! Well it's the coolest! Hey Dominic, let's play DBZ!" Shouted Michael.  
  
"Sweet!" replied Dominic.  
  
The pilots just watched as the two kids fought each other. They weren't exactly fighting though. Each of the two kids were so great that they never laid a hand on each other. They just smiled and giggled as they dodged each other's punches and kicks.  
  
"Damn, they are good!" whispered Duo to Heero.  
  
"They are using those skills the wrong way." Trowa whispered to Heero and Duo.  
  
Then Michael and Dominic stopped. "Skills, what skills?" they both asked.  
  
"Huh?" Duo said. "Oh! Notta! Nevermind, he's not right in the head!" Damn! How could those kids hear us whispering!  
  
"What?" Trowa remarked dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
"What about the others? What do they play?" Wufei asked quickly to change the subject.  
  
"Wufei, I thought you didn't care abou-" Quatre started.  
  
"I do now so shut up!" Wufei answered back harshly. "Well?"  
  
"Uhh…" replied Dominic, "Well, Jimmy loves standing on highwires."  
  
"Is that so?" Trowa asked interested.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Dominic. "Heero and Rei love to draw, and Mingh Loh enjoys…enjoys…calling me a weak Otoko."  
  
Wufei tried to stifle a giggle. That girls attitude…and her last name…where have I known it before?  
  
"Okay kids!" said Duo, "That's good enough for now. Until we fix that dumb machine, you can hang out here!" Duo smiled. 


	10. Not Possible

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter ten: Not Possible  
  
"So, can we eat now?" Michael asked Duo.  
  
"Huh?" Duo replied. "Okay. There's cereal on those shelves over there." Duo said as he pointed towards the cereal.  
  
Duo went over to one of the strange machines.  
  
"What's that ?" asked Michael holding a cereal bowl while spying over Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?!" Duo said jumping slightly. "Oh. It's you. Don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"Sorry, what's that?" Michael repeated.  
  
Duo answered. "It's a special mobile suit."  
  
"What's a mobile suit?" Michael asked.  
  
Duo looked surprised, "Uh, well it's a machine that you pilot."  
  
"How?" asked Michael again.  
  
Duo was starting to look a little annoyed. "With gears and buttons kid-why don't you go hang out with your friends?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"Huh?" Michael responded. "Oh, because they say I'm way too annoying in the morning after I eat! I bounce all over the place!"  
  
Duo didn't know how to respond. Then he thought of a question he never asked, "Hey, did your mom ever tell you where you got all that energy from?"  
  
Michael waited until he had finished slurping up his milk in the bowl. "Mom slipped up once by telling me I was as energetic as my dad, but my Aunt Relena looked at her really cross. She never said anything after that."  
  
Damn! Duo thought This kid looks like me, acts like me, fights like me, even slurps like me, but he just can't be mine! Not possible.  
  
"Why ya ask?" asked Michael pouring himself a second helping.  
  
"Just wondering, that's all." Duo said.  
  
"Okay." Replied Michael. "Hey Dom! Want some cereal? The date says it's about five years old, but it still tastes good!"  
  
"No thanks." Replied Dominic. He started to move towards the window to look at the sky. Then he remembered there was no sky. Just metal upon cold metal…  
  
He stopped though when he realized that pilot named Quatre was watching him out the corner of his eye.  
  
I wonder if he wants to talk to me. He made his way over to Quatre. "Hi!" the four-year old said brightly.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat. "Hey." They stood uncomfortable for a little while not knowing what to say, until Dominic asked "Could you tell me about your colonies?"  
  
"Okay." Quatre said as he looked at the angelic smile on the boys' face. He kept thinking to himself Wufei said it was not possible. He just can't be mine. No way.  
  
"Well," started Quatre, "The colonies were built about 179 years ago."  
  
"For what reason?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Mankind was becoming overcrowded and lost most of it's meaning, so we reached out to the stars to start a better era." Quatre explained.  
  
"That's foolish." Dominic replied.  
  
Quatre looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Dominic replied. "If mankind were meant to leave our Mother Earth, then the colonies would have never blown up. Besides, Mother Earth would pull the people back down after time because she needs us just as much as we need her. That's why Mother Earth won. The universe wanted her too.  
  
Quatre was looking even more confused now. "How did the Earth win?"  
  
Dominic shrugged. "I don't know. Mommy never told me."  
  
Quatre thought again. The kids got a way with words. Philosophical..no, he is just not…  
  
Suddenly Michael came bounding up towards them. "Hey, Dom! Let's go play DBZ!"  
  
"I don't feel like it. Besides, it's really only fun from high places, like the church." Dominic replied.  
  
"Aw, Spoil sport!" Michael said. Then he noticed Heero, Rei, and Jimmy leaning against a wall in the back of the hangar. "Hey, can I play?" Michael asked as he put himself in between Heero and Jimmy.  
  
Duo started laughing, and Quatre chuckled. Michael looked pretty funny standing with his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes closed.  
  
Geez! Thought Duo If this kid isn't mine then who the hell's could it possibly be?!  
  
Michael turned to look at Heero to see he was really glaring at him, along with his sister's equally cold stare.  
  
"Leave us be." Heero said.  
  
The pilot Heero just stared, stunned at how good those kids were at glaring. No one has ever pulled that glare off but me. They are just not mine. Not possible.  
  
Michael moved away, but unknowingly bumped into Mingh Loh. "Get out of my sight you weakling!" she shouted.  
  
"Damn, you're sure having a bad day Miss Priss." Michael responded.  
  
"Shutup or I'll run you through!" Mingh Loh shouted as he pulled out her nail filer from her blue blouse. Satisfied Michael was scared, she walked away.  
  
Not possible. No. Scientifically impossible. I know her mother's name from somewhere though…shut up Baka! She just can't be…Wufei was telling himself.  
  
"Hey?" said Michael looking around for someone else to bother. "Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Hey!" Duo observed. "Where's Trowa, too?"  
  
Outside the hangar there stood two people quietly staring at each other.  
  
"What?" asked Trowa finally.  
  
Jimmy responded. "I know."  
  
Trowa felt mildly nervous. "How?"  
  
"Michael and Dominic aren't the only one's who eavesdrop." Jimmy said.  
  
Trowa fell silent for a few minutes, then asked "Do you know if were your father's?"  
  
"Yes." Jimmy replied simply. "And I know how, too." 


	11. What Jimmy Knew

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter eleven: What Jimmy Knew  
  
Dr. J arrived at refuge Street in the Sanction suburbs. There before him stood five pissed off women, and one severely pissed off Zeches Merquise.  
  
"I swear Dr. J, if you told any of the scientists where our children are,then our pet lion Fluffy will eat you for desert!" Catherine shouted.  
  
Dr. J waved his hands out in front of them. "Easy girls, I didn't tell the others a thing. So, can we get to the time machines now?"  
  
"If anything happens to my niece and nephew, you will be held responsible." Zeches said coldly. "No trial. Just tarred, feathered, mildy burned, stretched, and guillotined."  
  
Dr. J gulped as they walked towards the second time machine. "I need some peace and Quiet to figure out what's wrong. I also need some space, so if you could just leave and-"  
  
"No way!" Relena shouted. "I don't trust you! You got the pilots killed and made people believe they were traitors!" Relena calmed her voice down but added in a deadly tone, "You work where we can see you. You'll be watched around the clock, and fed strictly bread and water."  
  
Dr. J didn't respond and simply moved to figure out his four-year old problem: How to fix the time machines.  
  
  
  
That night after the children were asleep in some comfortable beds, Trowa called the pilots over.  
  
"What is it Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We are their fathers." Trowa firmly responded. The pilots paused.  
  
"Are you sure? But how?!" asked Duo.  
  
Trowa had trouble saying the next part. "Jimmy overheard their mother's one night talking ablout the past."  
  
"And?" Quatre inquired.  
  
Trowa looked down. "Four of the five scientists had come to the decision it was time to start creating new gundam pilots. Better pilots though. They gave them the best traits of each parent. Genetically engineered to be perfect. "  
  
Trowa was silent for a moment. "The scientists felt that it would be in their best interest to use physically superior and mentally superior women. Fortunately, we had all known some."  
  
The pilots were stunned. They didn't know what to say.  
  
"Wait! If the scientists tried anything, you know the girls would tell us!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Not if they did not realize it." Trowa responded.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Wufei.  
  
Trowa grew quiet. He didn't like talking so much, especially about this subject. "According to Jimmy their mother's had all received a free trip to some small beach in Asturia. They had some punch that knocked'em out. They woke up with no clue what happened that night."  
  
"Okay." Quatre said. "So maybe they didn't know it happened, but eventually they'd have to get bigger."  
  
Trowa started to explain again. "They didn't receive the chance. All his mother recalled was going to bed one night, and waking up five days later."  
  
"Five days later?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes," said Trowa. "Apparently Dr J. had rescued them, and returned the women to safety."  
  
"Trowa?" asked Quatre, "When will they be pregnant?"  
  
Trowa fell silent. Heero knew the answer to that. "When I called about the mysterious kids, Relena had said she hadn't heard of them, and to leave her alone. She just came back from a trip and wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Duo. "I'm the last person who should become a daddy!"  
  
"That's fine." Said Trowa. "It sounds like we don't live long enough to matter anyhow."  
  
The pilots grew quiet again. They knew those kids didn't even know their father's names. That simple fact already proved they wouldn't be around for long.  
  
"Why did Dorothy and the others keep everthing a huge secret then?" asked Quatre.  
  
Trowa spoke softly. "I don't know, and neither does Jimmy." 


	12. Where Are the Kids?!

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
Chapter 12: Where Are the Kids?  
  
Dr. J had worked one whole week with hardly any food, water, or sleep. He was being monitored carefully every time. Every time he stopped to pause he always heard a threat. By this time Dr. J had heard lame threats, bad threats, good threats, and threats the gundam pilot's never used but should've.  
  
Damn J! Dr J. said to himself. Look, the answer has got to be here somewhere! Dr. J looked around to seee what they didn't try and what the kids had tried. Okay, they walked inand pulled out the T.V. They plugged in all the wires and made this old dishwasher hum. They got in the car, turned it on, pulled the stickshift and… "Dammit! What did those freaking damn kids do?!" Dr. J shouted.  
  
"Hey!" Catherine yelled, "Don't use that language with our children or I'll make sure your trip to hell is no vacation! Now, get back to work!"  
  
"Alright, Alright." Said Dr. J. Damn! What was it? Toaster, plugs, T.V., dishwasher. No! It can't be a stupid toaster. He thought. Plugs, T.V., dishwasher…plugs…T.V.…dishwasher?  
  
"Dishwasher!" Dr. J shouted. "The dishwasher!" Dr. J ran over to the dishwasher the kids had sat on. Sure enough, there was water leaking out of it.  
  
"Water must be the last component!" Dr. J stated. He took some water and moved over to the second machine.  
  
"Not so fast!" Catherine shouted. "Girls! Zeches! Dr. J figured it out!"  
  
Faster than you could say mobile suit the mothers and Zeches ran into the church.  
  
"He said it was the dishwasher!" Catherine shouted.  
  
Dr. J told them everything he found, so they wouldn't think he was hiding anything. "The water from the dishwasher must have sparked an electric charge the machine needed. If I pour water around the car, then it should, hypothetically, work."  
  
The girls jumped in the other time machine with Relena at the wheel. "This is strictly hypothetical you know!" Dr. J called out to them. "There are no guarantees."  
  
"We will take that chance," Relena said, "For the sake of our children!"  
  
Dr. J realized it was futile to argue . He got out some water and poured it around the car.  
  
"There's no place for me to sit." Zeches stated.  
  
"Zeches," Relena said gently, "Stay here and make sure everything's alright with Dr. J and the other scientists.  
  
"Let you go alone?!" yelled Zeches. "Relena, I have you back, and now you're ready to leave me again?"  
  
"Miss Relena, the doctor's done, let's start the car!" Dorothy shouted.  
  
"Okay. Zeches?" Relena quietly responded. "I will try my best to get back to you. I promise."  
  
With that, Relena turned the ignition and Dorothy moved the stickshift.  
  
  
  
It had been eight days since the the pilot's children came to the past. The gundam pilots didn't tell any of the kids the truth. They felt it was more comfortable this way. I mean, they weren't exactly sure if the kids would hate them, or scarier yet, if they would run up to them and call them the word that chilled them to the bone. Daddy.  
  
Right now the kids were allowed to run free around the hangar. The children took up their old games again, and the pilots were about to see a side of being a parent they never knew before, and they never wanted to…  
  
"Dominic!" Quatre shouted. "For the last time, come out! I fixed dinner thirty minutes ago and it's getting cold! Come out!"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Quatre heard out of a nearby tree.  
  
How'd he get up there? Quatre thought, the only branches are twenty feet from the ground!  
  
"Dominic, come down! That's a very dangerous tree!" Quatre shouted to Dominic.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm not hungry!" Shouted Dominic back.  
  
Quatre was really getting nervous. How did he get up there? Geez, that is way too dangerous. I gotta get him down. "Come down Dominic! I am not kidding."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Dominic come down now or I'll go up there and get you myself, young man!" Whoa! What did I just say?? Thought Quatre.  
  
"Alright, I'm going. Geez…" replied Dominic. Quatre just watched in amazement as Dominic jumped 100 ft. down from the tree, and landed with a soft thud on the ground, just like a cat.  
  
"Man, I thought my mom was hard. What are you yelling at me for, anyhow? The others aren't in as nearly a safer place then I was,you know." Dominic replied.  
  
Quatre fell out of his trance. "Huh? What do you mean? Where are the others?"  
  
Dominic shuffled his feet. Man, I opened my mouth again! "…, oohhhhhhh nowhere."  
  
Quatre looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Hey Quatre!" Duo shouted. "Have you seen Michael? I can't find that kid nowhere!"  
  
Quatre continued looking at Dominic. Unconciously, he began to tap his foot.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Dominic shouted. "They're all next door playing DBZ on the roof."  
  
"Next door?" Duo said.  
  
Quatre seemed confused. "But the only thing next to the hanger is either an empty parking lot or…Oh Shit!"  
  
Duo and Quatre looked next door at the 50 floor building.  
  
"…" was all they could say. Then they ran as fast as they could as they shouted out to the other Gundam pilots, "Guys, come quick!!"  
  
The others came running out and followed in suit with Duo and Quatre.  
  
"Where are we running to?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Those stupid kids are playing on that building's roof ?!!" Duo responded.  
  
"What?!" Heero, Trowa, and Wufei said together. They ran up to the building and went up the stairs. They opened the door and saw…  
  
Michael and Mingh Loh fighting on the edge.  
  
"Come on, weak Onna!" Michael chided her. "Can't you land a punch?"  
  
"Shut up!" Mingh Loh said, "I will defeat you." With that Mingh Loh landed a punch on Michael, he started to teeter on the edge.  
  
"Fall! Fall!" Mingh Loh shouted.  
  
"Nooooo!" cried Duo as he started running towards the edge to grab Michael. Fortunately, Michael had balanced himself back out, but Duo slipped on the edge…  
  
"Whoa!" shouted Michael grabbing Duo by the ankle as he dangled in mid air.  
  
"You shouldn't be up here." Michael said to Duo, "It's dangerous, you know."  
  
"Baka!" shouted Mingh Loh back, "Why didn't you fall?"  
  
"Great balance." Michael said while pulling up Duo.  
  
"Another round? Rei?" asked Mingh Loh.  
  
"Sure." Said Rei.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Wufei. "You almost killed that kid,Schin!"  
  
"No I wouldn't have. What are you doing here?" asked Mingh Loh.  
  
"It's dinner time." Said Quatre.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Michael as he jumped off the edge.  
  
"What the Hell?!" shouted Duo running after him again.  
  
"Calm down. He is fine." Said young Heero.  
  
"Are you saying even though he jumped off a 50 floor building he's going to be fine?!" shouted Duo again.  
  
"Yes." She said as she jumped off the building. The other kids followed suit.  
  
The pilots started running down the stairs and out the building. They saw the kids just waiting for the pilots to show up. They had been fine.  
  
"How-" started Quatre.  
  
"We're just special, that's all." Said Michael. "So, where's the grub?"  
  
The pilots just walked home with the kids running in front ot them.  
  
"They are extraordinary." Quatre said. "Imagine if the doctors did ever get a hold of-"  
  
"Wait!" shouted Trowa. "Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Wires." All the kids said together.  
  
"What?" responded Quatre.  
  
The kids all pointed up. Jimmy was on the telephone wires walking with them the entire time.  
  
"Come down." Trowa said.  
  
"…" was Jimmy's reply.  
  
"Now." Trowa said more sternly.  
  
"…, no." Jimmy replied.  
  
Trowa jumped up to the wires and walked towards Jimmy.  
  
"Let's walk." Said Jimmy. Trowa just stared at Jimmy. Then they started walking 


	13. Mommy!

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen Mommy!  
  
The pilots still hadn't figured out the time machine. To tell you the truth, the pilots had barely even tampered with it. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they had grown fond of their future kids. They had been able to do things together that no one else did.The best part was that they knew the kids couldn't get hurt. They just didn't exactly want to send them back quickly. Now the pilots' children had gone to bed, and only the pilots themselves were up having a heated argument.  
  
"For the last time Baka, you can't tell them because they would feel guilty when they had to leave!" shouted Wufei to Duo.  
  
"All I'm saying is if they knew who we were, maybe they wouldn't feel so abandoned by us." Duo remarked back.  
  
"To tell you the truth," Quatre admitted, "I'm really getting too close to Dominic. I don't want to send him back."  
  
"You have no choice," Heero remarked. "They belong with their mothers. Besides, we wouldn't be the best father's in the world."  
  
"Could we go to the future with them?" asked Duo. "I mean if we supposedly kick the bucket, can't we just leave?"  
  
"Negative." Trowa said. "It could change the future drastically."  
  
The pilots started thinking about the last two comments they had just heard when they started hearing the children moan. They headed towards their children.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked Dominic who was tossing and turning.  
  
Dominic mumbled, "My stomach hurts and my head feels dizzy."  
  
"Me, too…" grumbled Michael.  
  
"Oww!" shouted Mingh Loh, "I'm not a very strong onna after all." She said sobbing as she curled into a tight ball.  
  
Wufei went over to her and felt her forehead. It felt hot and sweaty. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Trowa answered as he watched Jimmy suffer with minimal moaning, "I think the air of the colony could be affecting them. After all, it's been more than a week, they are not native, and their still small children."  
  
"Yeah, but all at once? That doesn't make sense." Remarked Duo. "What should we do about this Heero? Heero??"  
  
The pilots looked around and realized their friend Heero had dissapeared.  
  
"Kisama! Things get tough and he just runs!" Wufei yelled.  
  
I can't take this anymore!! Jimmy had finally broken down. "MOMMY!!!!"  
  
Trowa watched Jimmy as he started screaming for his mother. Trowa slowly started making his way towards Jimmy. Hot tears had started cascading down Jimmy's cheeks. Trowa sat beside Jimmy's bed and rubbed his back gently with his hand. "It'll pass Jimmy. Be strong a little bit longer."  
  
Jimmy sniffled. "I want my mommy. I promise I'll never walk on another highwire again if I can just have my mommy!"  
  
Unlike Jimmy, Michael never bottled up his feelings. He started screaming to the top of his lungs. " MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!MOMMY!"  
  
"Calm down Michael!" Duo pleaded. He picked Michael up from his bed and cuddled him. "Kid, I know it hurts, but just please calm down! I can't get your mommy. I'm sorry." Duo looked toward Trowa. "There's no way colony sickness can cause this Trowa! Something's going on."  
  
Suddenly Heero emerged back into the room. He carried a small box of purple liquid in one hand. In another he held a tablespoon.  
  
"Here. One tablespoon for colony sickness." Heero said.  
  
Trowa took the bag while Duo took the spoon. "It ain't colony sickness, Heero." Duo stated.  
  
"Try it anyhow." Said Heero as he started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Will it work?" asked Quatre while he was stroking Dominic's blonde hair.  
  
Heero looked back for a second, then looked straight ahead, "I don't know."  
  
"Hey! Where ya' goin!" asked Duo.  
  
Heero paused but continued to leave the room. He noticed two of the children weren't there. His.  
  
He exited the hanger. "Heero? Rei?" he shouted. All he heard in return was silence. Where are they?"  
  
He moved farther from the hanger. "Heero?! Rei?!" he shouted here and there. Finally, he heard some soft moaning behind some bushes. He walked up to it, and realized there was a cubbyhole just perfect for a couple of four- year-olds to fit into.  
  
"Heero. Rei." He said as he knelt down to the cubbyhole. He moved back and saw his son Heero crawl out of the bushes.  
  
"I'm fine. Rei needs help. She's stuck." He answered. Heero dug through the bushes until he felt Rei. He lifted her up and out of the bushes.  
  
All three of them went back into the hanger. They went towards the kids, but had seen that they had all fallen asleep. The pilots left the children, except Heero and Rei. They were not sick at all for some reason.  
  
"Why were you outside?" Heero asked.  
  
The four year old Heero responded. "We heard something outside that sounded like intruders  
  
"Intruders?!" the pilots said together.  
  
Suddenly they looked around the hangar and realized they were not alone. 


	14. Truth Revealed

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter fourteen: Truth revealed!  
  
"I don't get it!" yelled Dorothy bamming her head on a nearby building. " It's set for 197, November 24th , 10:00 P.M! Wait!" said Dorothy. "Look at the symbols. I know it's been four years since I read french, but I believe that says 'Rose Street' not 'Rose Road!"  
  
"How far away are we Hilde?" asked Relena.  
  
"Well, it's been awhile," said Hilde, "But I'd say about twelve blocks southeast."  
  
"Then let's go." Relena said firmly.  
  
Back at the hangar…  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei declared.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Wufei." Said a bald man who was very tall and strong.  
  
"Master O?!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"More than that, I'm afraid." Came another familiar voice of a man with mushroom hair and a long nose.  
  
"No way!" Duo yelled, "Professor G?!"  
  
"Don't forget us, too." Came two more voices from down the hall. They entered the room and stared at the pilots.  
  
"Dr. S and Professor H." Trowa stated.  
  
"Right you are." said Dr. S. "Long time no see, Trowa."  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked glaring at them.  
  
"Just what's rightfully ours." Professor H. said as he pointed to the four- year old Heero and Rei. "The mother's can't stop us this time. They will be the future gundam pilots."  
  
"How did you know where they were?!" shouted Quatre.  
  
"Before you die, I suggest you teach the mother of your children to check for taps on a vidscreen." Professor G. smirked.  
  
"Hey! Watch how you handle me Otoko!" shouted Mingh Loh as the soldiers started carrying the kids out of the hangar. The gundam pilots just stared. It made sense now how the kids got sick. They were just still too weak to fight.  
  
The gundam pilots knew if they tried anything their kids could be hurt. They just watched helplessly as the soldiers drove away.  
  
Back to the running moms…  
  
"Alright, almost there!" shouted Dorothy. "Don't worry Dominic, mommy's coming!"  
  
The girls were almost to the hangar. They spotted the time machine the kids had left in inside an old alley. Hilde trailed a little behind, though. She had to enjoy finally being home where she belonged. She stopped briefly to take a deep breath of her sweet, former colony home. I've missed this air…  
  
"Hurry, Hilde!" Catherine said, "the hangars just ahead!"  
  
Soon, the girls were so close they could make out figures standing outside of it.  
  
"Heero! Rei! Is that you?! Relena shouted toward the figures in the hangar. When they got closer, they started to slow down. They saw the expression on the pilot's faces.  
  
"They're gone." Quatre said sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Let go of me already!" Michael was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Be quiet!" shouted Professor G. "Now, first of all we have to move you to a safer location."  
  
"Screw that! I'm going home!" Michael yelled.  
  
"You have no home!" Professor G shouted. "This is your home now."  
  
"It is not!" Dominic cried. "We have a home!"  
  
"What do you want from us?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"You are going to be brave Gundam pilots, just like your dads." Professor G said grinning. "You will correct their mistakes and become strong, instead of weak like them. You will save the colonies and the future."  
  
Back at the hangar…  
  
The pilots and the women entered the hangar. "Alright! We finally meet the people who hold all the secrets!" Duo grinned. "So, spill. Why didn't you tell your kids anything about us? Were you ashamed of us?"  
  
"Oh no!" Hilde said, "of course not Duo! But many things happened and…  
  
"What kinds of things?" Duo asked.  
  
"…, who wants to tell them?"  
  
"I will." Relena said firmly. "Exactly one month from now an evil underground group Rebel group will rear their ugly heads. They will state that they have the means to destroy the colonies if the Earth did not meet their demands. The Earth met their demands, but they still wanted more. You guys decide to try to take out the rebels. You succeed. It turned out that the Rebel group were insufficient, and didn't have anything at all."  
  
Relena's voice grew colder. " Dr. J ordered you to check every nook and cranny, just in case. You found nothing but…" Relena's voice dropped to a gentle whisper. " There had been a small asteroid that had been overlooked, because everyone had been focused on the rebels. Little did we know the asteroid had everything to do with their threats. Even though the asteroid never hit the colonies nor Earth, it had killed the exist of the colonies forever."  
  
Relena continued. " While you were on the Rebel colony, you didn't realize that the air had become thicker and muckier. It supposedly smelled of Mobile suits exhaust, but there has been no solid proof even now."  
  
"I don't get it." Duo commented. "What's some mucky exhaust and an asteroid have to do with the colonies?"  
  
"Everything." Relena said. "The asteroid had an elemental component that was critical for the Rebel's group plans. Once it passed through the colony, there was a program to take that element out of space and into the colony air supply. Normally, it should have done nothing, but mixed with the synthetic gases from all the mobile suits that were around the colonies it became deadly. Meaning that the air was unbreathable. Within minutes, the colony had been contaminated beyond help. Sadly, you had perished in that colony while trying to hack into their main data base to keep it from spreading. It was too late. Soon, all the colonies had been contaminated and it slowly started spreading towards the Earth. There was little hope for anyone to survive. The only thing we could do was blow up all the colonies."  
  
"…". The pilots were speechless.  
  
"Well, let's get to the area now and stop their programs!" Duo said.  
  
The girls fell silent again. "It's no use. The colony they were in was uninhabited. The government never figured out where it had been. It had been hidden before the incident, and only you knew their location." Said Dorothy.  
  
Mae Linh continued. "The exhaust fumes had also started to become extensively studied afterwards. Research revealed it was slowly doing the exact same thing. The asteroid simply speeded up the process. If we didn't rid ourselves of the exhaust fumes, we would be extinct within two years anyhow."  
  
"Then how did you survive?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Extreme measures." Hilde responded. We fought the fumes with another synthetic chemical. It worked on only one-tenth of the Earth's surface though. Where the Sank kingdom used to reside."  
  
"Therfore," Catherine said. "Many people perished. Relena took the reigns of the New World Order. Although, it wasn't for long."  
  
Mae Linh continued Catherine's story. "The people had learned from existing people of the rebels that it had been your guys' fault. That you supposedly had died for their cause. Dr. J confessed to this crime to keep himself out of prison."  
  
"People thought we were traitors?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes." Relena continued. "They wanted revenge. By this time, they had dug up anything they could find on you. They found little, except one major chunk left by the scientists."  
  
"The kids." said Duo.  
  
"Correct." Relena continued. "They wanted revenge, and something with your blood was perfect. Unfortunately, the press found out that the we had died in a recent plane crash. With eveyone thinking I was dead, Zeches took control of the Earth. He changed the date from After Colony 198 to Colonies Destroyed 1. While we just took the kids and searched for a peaceful place to live. Unfortunately, the scientists were still after our kids, so we moved frequently, and taught them how to fight without knowing. Compliments of DBZ."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Nothing." The girls responded.  
  
"Well, what are they going to make the kids do then?" asked Duo.  
  
"What else?" Hilde replied. "Turn them into Gundam Pilots, so they can save the day."  
  
"But, I thought that was impossible?" Duo asked again.  
  
"It is. But they will try anyhow." Said Relena. 


	15. Zero System

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter fifteen: Zero system?  
  
Back to the kids in the hangar.  
  
Those look just like the machines in the pilots hangar. Dominic said to himself as they entered a compound.  
  
"So."replied Dr. S, "It's time to show us your talents."  
  
"What talents?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Why, your Gundam abilities of course." Professor G said. "It's in your blood, guaranteed."  
  
"Umm…Hey!" said Michael, "Do you prefer to be called eccentric or just plain cuckoo?" asked Michael.  
  
"Heh!" said Professor G. "You do have your father's blood. So kid, have you ever heard of a zero system?"  
  
"I know Zero tolerance! Mom always says that to me." Michael said. Then he mimicked her voice, "Come over here, young man! I will have zero tolerance with you if you're hacking into financial securities again! I will have zero tolerance with you if you painted the next door neighbors cat blue! I will have zero tolerance with you if you blackmail the ice cream man again! I will have zero tolerance with you if you lock Jimmy out of the house again! I will have zero tolerance with you if you pin meat on Fluffy's tail again! I will have zero tolerance with you if you throw another red sock in the washing again!"  
  
"Oh, geez!" Professor G. said. "I don't have the strength to deal with another Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Michael looked confused. "What do you mean 'another' Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Oh, just shutup kid!" Dr. S shouted, "Get in that Gundam and take off!"  
  
"No way. Ask Heero and Rei first, their the crazy ones. Michael said.  
  
"All of you will pilot, understand!" Dr. S screamed.  
  
"Screw you, no nose, I wanna go home!" Michael yelled back.  
  
"Stop." Master O said. "Unless you prefer we hurt you mothers."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dominic asked.  
  
"I'll show you." Master O said with an evil grin.  
  
Suddenly, the wall behind them flipped, and their past mothers were there. Gagged and tied down.  
  
"Not Fair!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Life's never fair," Professor G said. "Now get in that cockpit now!"  
  
Michael knew he was beaten and decided to get in the lousy machine.  
  
"As for the rest of you," Dr. S yelled, "front and center! It's time for you to go into your  
  
Gundams."  
  
Heero and Rei looked at each other, and then looked at the Gundam.  
  
"Oh. We forgot about the twins. Who should we give it too" Dr. S asked.  
  
"Give it to Heero. He'll do better, besides who ever heard of a girl Gundam Pilot?" said Professor G.  
  
"Hey!" Mingh Loh shouted. "I'm a girl too you pathetic old fool!"  
  
"I forgot about her." Said Doctor S. "Let her pilot one anyhow. Maybe the little girl will surprise us."  
  
Mingh Loh whispered to herself. "Oh, I'll surprise you alright, stupid Otoko!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the hanger…  
  
The pilot's looked at each other in utter silence. "We gotta get them back!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"We know!" Catherine said, "But we don't know how. You see, the Doctors spent close to four years developing those Gundams! They all have superior Zero systems too!"  
  
"They're going to put Dominic in a Gundam with a Zero System?!" Quatre cried out. "He'll go berserk!"  
  
"Perhaps." Said Dorothy. "But my son's very strong Quatre, besides the scientists have created a new Zero system that can adjust to whoever is piloting it."  
  
Duo sat down on the floor, "Four-year old kids in Gundams with Zero systems. We're dead meat."  
  
"Maybe they can stop the asteroid though." Quatre said thoughtfully.  
  
"No." says Relena, "They could make it worse. If they so much let one tiny piece of rock, it could break later, into a hundred different pieces and drift down, and help destroy not only the colonies, but the Earth as well."  
  
"I didn't think about that." Quatre said shamefully.  
  
"Neither did the Scientists." Mingh Loh said.  
  
"Then what can we do…" asked Duo hopelessly.  
  
"We have to take you to the future, so you can conquer the zero system." Relena stated.  
  
Suddenly, the girls heard a familiar voice. "Relena, are you okay?!"  
  
"Zeches?!" Relena asked in surprised. Running towards them were Zeches Marquise, with Dr. J trailing behind them.  
  
"How did you get here?" Relena asked.  
  
"Well," started Dr. J, "When I realized the flaw in my machines, I decided to go back to my old lab. I still had tons of useless time machines, so we came back here when we realized the other scientists took off after you."  
  
"You told them, though didn't you?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Dr. J replied. "All those threats about Fluffy, tarred, feathered, guillotined, stretched, and you even think I'd tell the other scientists!!"  
  
"Hn." Heero replied. "They tapped your Vidscreen."  
  
"Apparently so." Said Dr. J. "Anyhow, we brought back two time machines, so follow me pilots, toward the future!"  
  
"That was lame." Said Duo.  
  
"Whatever." said Dr. J. "Let's go."  
  
So the pilots took off toward the time machines, along with the women, and Zeches Merquise. 


	16. Know Your Enemy

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
Chapter sixteen: Know Your Enemy.  
  
Back to the kids…  
  
"Whoa!" Michael yelled as he started to move his Gundam. "Check this out! Hey Heero! Rei! Dom! Mingh Loh! Come over here, and let's play hokey- pokey!"  
  
"What!" Dr. S said in amazement as he watched the five gundams moving to the song 'Hokey Pokey' that Michael was singing.  
  
"You put your left foot in, You put your left foot out. You put your left foot in, and you shake it all about! You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"  
  
The scientists watched as the Gundams moved their legs, arms, danced around, and clapped.  
  
"Upgrade the zero system more." Professor G said.  
  
An hour later, after the zero upgrade…  
  
"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Michael yelled, "We got a phone in here!"  
  
"Let's order Pizza!" shouted Dominic.  
  
The scientists slapped their hands over their faces.  
  
"Pizza Hut weakling!" Shouted Mingh Loh.  
  
"What'd the number be?" asked Dominic  
  
"Duh! 275-5555! Has it ever changed over a hundred years!" shouted Michael.  
  
"Upgrade it again." Professor G muttered.  
  
Another upgrade later…  
  
"Hey! Let's make a congo line!" Dominic said.  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Mingh Loh replied. So all the kids bagan to cha-cha in in a congo line with their Gundams.  
  
"Stop that!" Shouted Dr. S.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea!" Michael said. Michael picked up his 'phone'. He dialed a number he had in his Gundam's phone book.  
  
"Hello?" An anonymous voice answered.  
  
Michael:"Hi! Is this Al Johnson?"  
  
Anonymous:"Yes."  
  
Michael:"Al Johnson at 6493 Fleming?"  
  
Anonymous:"Yes."  
  
Michael: "Al Johnson that works at Fishy Aquariums?"  
  
Anonymous:"Yes."  
  
Michael: Sorry! Wrong Number!"  
  
Michael laughed and hung up.  
  
"They are prank calling." Dr. S said while shakin' his head.  
  
Dominic and Mingh Loh followed Michael's lead.  
  
"No! I don't know who Harry B. Hind is !" an enraged caller said. Mingh Loh and Dominic laughed their heads off.  
  
"UPGRADE IT!" Professor G hollered. "Damn! These kids are driving me crazy!" 


	17. Rules For Time Travel

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
Chapter seventeen: Rules for time travel  
  
"Whoah! Is this the future?" Duo asked as he stepped out of the car.  
  
"No, Baka it's a church!" Wufei said.  
  
"Come." Said Dr J, "There's no time to waste. You must begin to train now."  
  
"In what?" asked Wufei.  
  
"In these!" Dr. J said smiling as he uncovered the Gundams.  
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, "It's Deathscythe!"  
  
"Actually," Dr. J said, "the old Deathscythe blew up. This one is new and improved. Along with the rest of these gundams. They have the zero systems installed in them already. Hop in."  
  
"Wait!" shouted Quatre. "Just jump into the zero system! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"It's fine." Dr. J explained. "Like I said, they have been specially made to adjust to the pilot. Besides, the Gundams aren't running right now. Just in case someone can't handle the system."  
  
"Understood." Heero said.  
  
The pilots stayed in the Gundams for hours. The Zero system slowly upgraded with them. Still, the gundam pilots couldn't be at ease. After all, they had to fight their own kids and didn't know how it would turn out. About 9:00 P.M. the pilots got out.  
  
"I hate this system!" Duo said angrily, "All sorts of futures and paths to take! I can't take much more."  
  
"Calm down." Heero said. "You'll get used to it. Come on. Let's go inside." Heero said as they left the church and headed towards the girls' home.  
  
"It's so silent without Michael running around here with no towel on." Hilde said.  
  
"Or my Mingh Loh calling Dominic a weak Otoko…" Mae Linh said.  
  
"I know." Wufei replied. "I never even met you Onna, so why were you chosen to be the mother of my child? Where does you last name come from, too?"  
  
Mingh Loh replied. "A friend needed my help on Earth, so I wasn't killed with the rest of our clan. The doctors must have found me, and thought I'd fit. As for my name…Wufei you really don't remember me?"  
  
"Should I?" asked Wufei.  
  
Mae Linh giggled. "Nevermind. You'll remember one day."  
  
Heero looked at the women slowly. He didn't know how to make what he had to say sound comforting. "The best way to beat your enemy is to to know your enemy."  
  
"What?" Relena looked startled.  
  
Heero responded. "Pictures, photographs, toys, shows, anything you can give us."  
  
Relena wasn't pleased with how he phrased it, but followed his order anyhow. "Follow me." She said as she took the pilots down towards the children's room.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said. "That's a pretty cool poster."  
  
"All the kids love that show." Catherine said. "It's called DBZ."  
  
"I thought that was a style of fighting?" Trowa asked.  
  
"You'll see." Said Catherine.  
  
Hilde opened the door. "Look around and watch what you want, but don't leave their room a mess." Hilde insisted. The mothers walked off as the guys looked around. They saw tons of DBZ merchandise along with lego's, playdoh, books, crayons, paper pads, a teddy bear, musical instruments, three bunk beds, etc.  
  
"Dominics Book of Poetry," Quatre said as he thumbed through the pages.  
  
Trowa picked up a flute that layed on Jimmy's bed and started playing it. Heero stared at the teddy bear, and then looked at the kids drawings.  
  
"Is that a lion and a lamb laying together?" Quatre asked as he glanced over Heero's shoulder at the drawing.  
  
"Hey! I see why they DBZ fight now!" Duo excaimed as he listened to DBZ's soundtrack and flipped through Michael's comics.  
  
Even something interesting caught Wufei's eye. Hanging over Mingh Loh's bed was a huge poster. Wufei read, " 1,001 reasons why Otoko's are weak and Onna's are strong." He became interested and started reading down the poster.  
  
Relena knocked on the door then walked in. "Are you done getting to 'know your enemy' Heero?" Relena asked sternly.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
The gundam pilots were given guest beds to sleep in. Dr. J had to sleep on the couch. The girls went to their bedrooms and eventually went to sleep.  
  
"OH!" cried Michael, "GET ME OUT! I WANT OUT!!"  
  
"ME,TOO!" yelled Dominic, "ME TOO, ME TOO!"  
  
"AHHH!" cried Mingh Loh. "I AM A VERY WEAK ONNA! MOMMY!!!!"  
  
"Stop it…" Jimmy groaned.  
  
Even Heero was having a hard time with the zero system now. He gritted his teeth and prayed everything would be over soon.  
  
"That's the level." Professor G grinned. "Let them out."  
  
The kids plopped out of the gundams after the zero system was shut off. Dr. S grinned, "Finally, those kids felt some pain. Now we-Hey! Where'd the mother's go?!"  
  
After saying that the other scientists looked around. The chairs and straps were still there, but no one was in them.  
  
"Oh damn!" Professor G.'s voice became softer. "No matter. The kids are going to be under our control now."  
  
20 days later in the present…  
  
"Well, do we have to go now!" whined Duo. "I still don't have the zero system down to a 'T'. Couldn't we go back later? I mean, it's a time machine for crying out loud!"  
  
"I didn't create my time machines like that!" Dr. J yelled. "After a time machine is used once, it will coincide with time in the past and present!"  
  
"What?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"It means," Dr. J explained, "that if you go into the time machine, say, on Valentine's day in A.C. 190, came back to the present, decided to go in the machine the next day to 195's St. Patrick's day , you would find yourself back in 190 on February 15th. Understand."  
  
"No," said Duo, "Why would you go back for St. Patrick's day?"  
  
"That's beside the point!" Dr. J shouted.  
  
"Alright, well…" began Duo, "What if we took another time machine later?"  
  
"Look!" said Dr. J. "There are two rules for time travel! #1 is choosing your destination only one time and #2 is that the past will indefinitely change the future!"  
  
"So, what you're saying is…" began Duo, "that if we don't get back to the coinciding past time when the change occurs, the future will change and we'll all be screwed?"  
  
"Yes." Said Dr. J.  
  
"Good enough for me," said Duo, "let's go!"  
  
20 days later in the past…  
  
"What is your mission Michael Schbeiker?" asked Professor G.  
  
"To eliminate the asteroid." Michael replied.  
  
"Correct." Said Professor G. "Heero Peacecraft, what do you do if your confronted by an enemy?"  
  
"Eliminate all obstacles." Heero said dryly.  
  
"They are ready." Announced Professor G. The scientists opened the roof of their secret laboratory compound, and the Gundams flew out.  
  
"Their father's don't have a prayer." Professor G stated.  
  
Unknown to the scientists though, was the fact that Heero's daughter Rei was just around the corner listening intently to the scientists.  
  
"Hn." She said. "I must go."  
  
Back to the pilots…  
  
The gundam pilots arrived in the blue car 12 blocks away from their hangar.  
  
"Who programmed this stupid thing!" Wufei complained. The pilots ran toward the hangar where Dr. J and the women stood.  
  
"What took you." Hilde said smiling.  
  
"You brought the Gundams?!" Duo said shocked.  
  
"Duh. What, did you think you'd fight in your old ones?" Hilde said.  
  
"How?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Questions. Questions. Is that all I ever get?!" Dr. J shouted. "Fine. A person or thing simply has to be touching the machine, they don't have to be in it."  
  
"Oh!" said Duo. "That'd explain those holes the time machines kept leaving in the ground."  
  
"Will you hurry up already!" Dorothy yelled. Just then, something caught their attention. A little girl with piercing green eyes was standing in front of them.  
  
"Rei!" Relena shouted as she scooped her up. "Where's your brother, honey? Is he with you?"  
  
"No." Rei replied. "I escaped. He did not."  
  
"Are you okay?" Relena asked nervously.  
  
"Fine." Rei replied "The other's aren't though."  
  
Just then the pilots heard some mobile suits flying over them.  
  
"It's them." Heero said. 


	18. Endgame

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own. Quick note: If a section is dealing straight with a gundam pilot and their family they will be split up into five colors. Blue=Wufei, Purple=Heero, Magenta=Quatre, Dark-Red= Duo, and Green=Trowa.  
  
  
  
Chapter eighteen: Endgame  
  
The pilots jumped into their Gundams. They all looked at the extra seat Dr. J put into their Gundams. They were all desperately hoping that their plan would work. The girls moved back while the Gundams flew off.  
  
"Please survive this time, Heero." Relena said. Rei looked at her mother and knew she was still missing some important pieces.  
  
"Are you sure this plan'll work, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero responded. "Dr. J's good with plans."  
  
"Yeah," said Quatre, "but he did get us killed with his plan in the future, remember?"  
  
Heero didn't respond.  
  
"Michael," Mingh Loh said over her Vidscreen, "we have enemies coming towards us."  
  
"I'll take them." Said Dominic. He started flying towards the pilots.  
  
"Hey, Michael!" Duo asked the kid in the copycat Deathscythe. "Are you in there?"  
  
"How do you know Michael?" Jimmy answered.  
  
"Trowa!" Duo yelled. "This one's yours, Buddy!"  
  
"Please calm down, Dominic!" Quatre pleaded, "we're friends, don't you remember?"  
  
"I have no friends," replied Dominic, "Only enemies and allies."  
  
"That's not true!" Quatre said as he removed something from his vest. He fought with Dominic until he gained the upper hand.  
  
"Take this!" Quatre shouted as he used his shotels to slice through the Gundanium door just hard enough to make it open. Then he got of his Gundam and threw some powder at Dominic's face.  
  
"Hey!" Dominic shouted, but soon went to sleep. Quatre slipped Dominic out of the Gundam and put him into Sandrock. He buckled him up next beside him. Good thing Dr. j put in two seats with his plan, or this wouldn't have ended well at all. Quatre thought. Then he shouted out to the other pilots, "Dominic's safe! 1 down 4 to go!"  
  
"That's great…" said Duo. "Why couldn't Deathscythe have iron-hot shotels to slice open Michael's door. Ohh, I hate this system!" Okay, calm down Duo. There must be a way to lure him out. Think! Damn, that's not really a strong point of mine."  
  
Duo watched as Michael's Gundam tried to punch but failed, leaving Duo the opportunity to gain the upper hand.  
  
"Let go weirdo!" Michael yelled.  
  
Duo was shocked! Somehow, even though he was being manipulated Michael still kept his old attitude…that meant…  
  
"Hey Michael!" Duo shouted, "I got a tasty Banana Hot-fudge sundae! Want it?"  
  
"Yeah! No! Umm…Yeah! No!" Michaels head was hurting. Damn, I know I'm supposed to eliminate all obstacles but…my obstacles got a banana hot-fudge sundae! He said to himself. Finally, the urge took over. "I want one!"  
  
"Good!" Duo shouted. "Open your door and I'll give you it!" Michael opened his door and found he had been drenched in white powder. "What was that for?" he asked, but he felt extremely tired and soon fell asleep. Duo grabbed him and shoved him into Deathscythe. He hollered to the others. "Michael's fine! 2 down 3 to go!"  
  
Damn! Wufei thought to himself. This Onna isn't weak at all! He barely dodged another punch from Mingh Loh's Gundam. Wufei felt like he was losing this battle, when he heard Duo's Voice again… "Hey pilots!" shouted Duo, "I don't know if this helps, but apparently the kids can keep their own attitudes a little bit in the zero system!"  
  
"Great!" shouted Wufei. If this is true, then Mingh Loh will be easy.  
  
"Hey, you are a weak Onna!" shouted Wufei. "A total disgrace to your gender!"  
  
"What?!" shouted Mingh Loh. "I am not! I am not a disgrace! I am strong!"  
  
"You have no integrity!" shouted Wufei, "You have no bravery!"  
  
"Yes I do!!" Mingh Loh replied.  
  
"Prove it!" Wufei yelled. "Step out of your Gundam, and prove your bravery."  
  
"Fine you Baka! I will!" she shouted. She unbuckled her belt and stepped out. Then she realized that sleeping powder had been poured on her face. "I have failed…" she said as she went to sleep. Wufei brought Mingh Loh to Nataku and safely buckled her in. Then he called out to the others. "Mingh Loh is fine! 3 down 2 to go!"  
  
"Two to go." Said Trowa staring intently at Jimmy. Maybe I can snap him out of it. Thought Trowa, I did with Quatre once.  
  
"Jimmy." Said Trowa. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"An enemy." Responded Jimmy.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No Jimmy. Think harder. Who am I?"  
  
"…" was Jimmy's response.  
  
"…" was Trowa's response to Jimmy's.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jimmy.  
  
He doesn't know me well enough for me to make a difference. Thought trowa. He really didn't want to use this angle, but it was his last choice.  
  
"Dragon, dragon…" Trowa began, "Rock the dragon."  
  
Jimmy flinched. "Dragonball…Z?"  
  
"Dragon, dragon…" Trowa repeated again, "rock the dragon."  
  
Jimmy seemed paralyzed. He knew that song. He knew it well. Where from though? Jimmy thought. He decided to finish the song. Perhaps he'd remember. "Come…get…me?"  
  
Trowa nodded his head.  
  
Jimmy seemed to come out of his trance. He shook his head and wondered how he could ever have forgotten that song. "Trowa…?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Come out Jimmy." Trowa responded.  
  
Jimmy nodded his head and came out. Trowa got out also and pulled him toward his Gundam.  
  
"Have a seat." Trowa said. Then he shouted out to the other's. "Jimmy's fine! 4 down 1 to go!"  
  
One to go alright. Heero thought. He had pinned down small Heero since before Quatre captured Dominic. He didn't know how to handle the situation. If he let go, he'd just have to fight young Heero again, but he couldn't stay on top of young Heero's Gundam forever. Then he thought of something.  
  
"Heero," Heero asked, "Have you ever seen a lion and lamb resting together?"  
  
Young Heero seemed puzzled at the question. After all, a lion and a lamb laying together was impossible, unless they were dead. Yet, somehow, he knew he saw that once somewhere.  
  
"Yes." Young Heero replied.  
  
"Where?" asked Heero hopefully.  
  
"Some…where…someone…someone drew it." Young Heero said.  
  
"Who drew it?" pressed on Heero.  
  
"Some…one…someone close…" responded young Heero.  
  
"Who was that?" Heero asked.  
  
"My…my sister…my sister Rei!" Young Heero shouted.  
  
"Correct." Heero said.  
  
Young Heero shook his head. Mommy. Rei. My friends. I had forgotten everyone…He said to himself. He started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Heero got out of his Gundam and pulled Young Heero's out of his. He stowed young Heero away to the seat next to his in Wing Zero. Then he shouted to the other Gundam pilots. "Heero's fine. 5 down 0 to go. Mission complete." 


	19. Epilogue

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own DBZ either. I don't own anything from Escaflowne, Pizza Hut, or whatever else you might think I might own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Gundams were starting to go home, looking back at the asteroid that would help obliterate the colonies. There was nothing they could do. It left a deep, lonely feeling in their hearts. Then they looked over at their children. Somehow, when they looked at them, the painful feeling seemed to lessen.  
  
They turned their backs to the asteroid and left to return to L71.  
  
"Heeeeeeerrrrrooooooo!" Relena cried out when the pilots came back.  
  
Geez, Heero thought, Gone for four years and she still has to shout out my name whenever I come back.  
  
He opened the doors half expecting Relena to run up to him and squeeze the life out of him. Let's get this over with.  
  
"Heeeerrroooo!" Relena cried out again as she stretched out her arms to hug Heero…her son.  
  
What?! Thought Heero. No hug for me?  
  
"Mommy!" Heero cried as she pulled him out of Wing Zero and swung him around.  
  
"Baby-honey-sweety-darling-angel! Are you okay? Mommy was sooooo worried!"  
  
"I'm fine." Heero said to his mother.  
  
The 'other' Heero got out and walked past them while they continued hugging .  
  
I shouldn't be surprised. Heero said to himself., It's been four years, after all.  
  
Then he noticed Rei standing in front of him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Rei ran up to him and put her arms around Heero's knees. "I love you, Daddy."  
  
Heero was stunned. He picked her up and held her. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Eavesdropping." Rei answered.  
  
Then he felt something tug at the back of his neck. "Thank you so much, Heero." Relena said.  
  
The other pilots payed little attention to Heero's conversation, they were talking to their girlfriends and kids.  
  
"Then Duo said, 'How about a banana hot-fudge sundae?'" Repeated Michael. "So mom, really! He owes me a banana hot-fudge sundae!"  
  
Hilde just laughed.  
  
"Hey, Hilde-babe! Don't do this to me! There's not enough ice cream for two people, so only he'd get one!" Duo whined.  
  
"Dominic, sweety! My sweet little boy!" Dorothy said hugging her son with all her might.  
  
"Don't choke him Dorothy," Quatre laughed, "I just got done saving him, you know."  
  
"Thank you, Wufei Chang, for saving my daughter." Mae Linh said as she bowed.  
  
"Mommy! Don't be too kind!" Mingh Loh said. "He might be a strong Otoko, but he's an arrogant one, too."  
  
"Your comment is appreciated," Wufei said. "So is your's Mingh Loh, except the last part."  
  
"Hah!" Mingh Loh shouted. "Reason number 392 of why Otokos are weak and Onna's are strong: We don't hide from the truth!"  
  
"So?" Wufei added, "Am I a weakling?"  
  
Mingh Loh thought hard. "No, but you are still arrogant."  
  
Trowa and Catherine looked at each other uncomfortably. They had no clue what to say. After all, Catherine was like Trowa's sister, and Trowa was like Catherine's little brother. Jimmy just stood between the both of them.  
  
"Look!" Duo shouted "Their's the inbreeders!" he said as he pointed towards Trowa and his family.  
  
"Duo! Shut up!" Trowa said. Jimmy looked puzzled. Catherine blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, Duo?" Michael asked. "Why did you call them inbreeders?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean it in a cruel way! It's just that they were like brother and sister, and now they have Jimmy!" Duo said.  
  
Michael stopped. Hilde stopped. Duo stopped, and hit himself on the head with his hand when he realized what he just said.  
  
"It's okay!" said Michael. "I sorta knew it, but I never really had proof."  
  
Duo looked nervously back at Michael. "Hey, kid. I wanted to tell ya, but the others said that it might make you feel guilty for leaving."  
  
Michael looked confused. "What do you mean? How should Jimmy being Trowa's son have to do with me feeling guilty for leaving?"  
  
Duo just looked back at Michael. "Not too quick on the ball, are ya kid?"  
  
Hilde just sighed. "Nope. He's just as slow as his dad."  
  
Duo blushed slightly.  
  
Then Jimmy walked up to Michael. "Duo's your dad, Baka."  
  
Michael just stood there speechless.  
  
"Someone grab a recorder, this is the only time we'll hear that out of Michael!" Hilde couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Duo." Trowa called out. "Come here." Duo walked over to Trowa and the other pilots who had assembled. "What's up?" Duo asked.  
  
The other pilot's were silent. Then Heero spoke up. "Rei knows."  
  
"Michael just found out, too." Said Duo.  
  
"You guys," Quatre spoke, "I think we should look closely at our options again."  
  
"Yeah." Duo said. "Die here and become traitors or…"  
  
"I know we shouldn't be considering it, Trowa." Quatre apologized. "If we stay here we'll just die, but if we magically 'disappear' we'll still be considered dead traitors. So, how would the future change if…"  
  
"It's the girls' decision." Heero added. "They raised them,and might not want us to mysteriously drop into their lives."  
  
The guys looked at the floor. They knew Heero was right. What good would it be to interrupt the girls' life?  
  
"I don't care." Duo remarked. "I'll take that chance and ask Hilde."  
  
"Yes." Heero replied. "We will all ask. Agreed?" All the pilots shook their heads. Then they went to search for the girls. Upon doing this, they ran into Dr. J  
  
"Dr. J." Heero asked. "Where's Relena?"  
  
"Gone home." Dr. J replied.  
  
The pilot's just looked just stunned. "They went home ?" Duo asked again.  
  
"Of course." Dr. J said. "This colony's dangerous enough with all the exhaust here, you know. Once you assembled they were ready to get the children away fron here."  
  
Quatre bit his lip Heero and Trowa looked down at their feet. Wufei closed his eyes and muttered 'injustice'. Duo also closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"They didn't even let us say goodbye?!!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Goodbye?" They heard a voice behind them comment. They turned around and saw Zeches Merquise, Relena, young Heero, and Rei.  
  
"I thought you took off?!" Heero said surprised.  
  
"Well," Relena explained. "Three time machines were used to come here, you know. Half the children fit into the four seated car while most of the mother's took the other car. We're waiting for the girls to drop off the children and send the time machines back."  
  
The guys looked confused.  
  
"Mathematically, though," Quatre began, "You, Heero, Zeches, and Rei should have fit in the third car."  
  
Relena and Zeches just looked at each other.  
  
Are they idiots? Zeches thought. Did they think we'd just leave them here to die? What a bunch of Baka's.  
  
"Did you think we'd leave you behind?" Relena asked.  
  
"Well," began Duo, "we thought you didn't want us to come back with you."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Relena asked in shock. "Why do you think we stole two of Dr. J's time machines? For a quick trip and back?!" Then Relena calmed down. "Look, I don't know if you'll like the future or not. Many things have changed."  
  
"Like what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Many." Relena answered back. "Only English is used, we're divided into ten kingdoms, the air smells funny, there isn't much grass, the skies are hazy, etc."  
  
"I don't care. I stood the funky air before ya know." Duo replied.  
  
Relena continued. "You can only choose once, no complaints. You will not have the choice of ever coming back. It would hurt the kids. Do you understand?"  
  
Hilde and Dorothy dropped the time machines off again.  
  
The pilots looked at each other. It was a permanent decision. If they said no, they would have to live incognito in the Sanc Kingdom. If they said yes, they would have to learn how to become a part of a family.  
  
"Let's go." The pilots said together. The guys jumped in one of the time machines, while the girls jumped in the other.  
  
They put the keys in the ignition, moved the stickshift, and disappeared from the colony L71 forever.  
  
Author's note: If you enjoyed my fanfiction, it would be a pleasure to hear from you! Oh, and please visit my site if you want to read it with the colors it was truly intended to have!Last but best of all, if you enjoyed this fanfic then look for the sequel Trouble With the Truth Two: Time Marches on. Coming Soon!! 


End file.
